


終成眷屬

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Leo, resuanka, 安價
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 李奧在一次發情期中獲得了馬庫斯的幫助。他們再也無法繼續當兄弟，卻也沒能成為戀人。最後的結果到底是...





	終成眷屬

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我在噗浪上進行安價的成果：  
https://www.plurk.com/p/nh9c3c
> 
> 這次我藉由粗糙的修飾省略了由噗浪旅人們決定分歧的問題點，好讓不知道什麼是安價的讀者也可以輕鬆閱讀，只是有些地方(特別是在分歧點的部分)看上去會有些跳痛。

李奧已經很久沒有發情過了。有很長一段時間，紅冰完全毀了他的發情期。他不確定具體是多久，但他還是能確定自己起碼已經五年以上沒有發情過了。  
  
這也就是為什麼當他感覺到下腹的熱潮、酥麻的渴望竄遍他全身上下時，他的手邊連一支抑制劑都沒有。從後穴泌出的春水沾濕了他的褲子和床單，可是他甚至連一根按摩棒也找不到。這感覺太令人發瘋。李奧剝掉了自己全身的衣服，卻只能徒勞地用手指試圖緩解自己身體的飢渴。  
  
但手指根本遠遠不夠。不夠粗、不夠長、沒辦法灌飽他的生殖腔。也許他能連上交友軟體，隨便叫一個Alpha來幹他──懷孕？去他的，紅冰八成也已經毀了他的生殖能力。  
  
然後他的記憶就到這裡為止。當他意識過來的時候，馬庫斯趴在他的身上。他的雙手環繞著馬庫斯的肩膀，雙腿緊扣著馬庫斯的腰。馬庫斯的陰莖硬挺地在他體內成著結。他可以感覺到馬庫斯的龜頭堵著他的生殖腔口，人工精液正在注入。他甚至可以感覺到他的生殖腔正欣喜地吞嚥。  
  
他動了一下。馬庫斯抬起頭來。他們四目相對。李奧第一件想到的事是：天啊，父親叫他們要當一對好兄弟、照顧彼此。肯定不是這種照顧。完蛋了。  
  
「李、李奧...」馬庫斯顫抖著說，「對、對不起...我、我不知道還能怎麼幫你...」他說。李奧這才注意到──馬庫斯看起來甚至比他還要害怕。  
  
李奧願意對天發誓，他原本是想好好安撫自己嚇壞了的弟弟的──但緊接著又一波熱潮開始湧上他的身體。他開始再度無法思考，腦袋只剩下一個念頭：要怎麼做他身體裡的那根陰莖才願意繼續幹他？  
  
「沒事，你幫得很好，」他隨便地摸了摸馬庫斯的頭，順便在他的額頭上親吻了兩下，「繼續。我的第二波來了。」他喘著氣，語氣甚至有些急迫。  
  
「第二波？」馬庫斯看上去很吃驚；他的結才剛剛開始消退。他剛才才射在了李奧的生殖腔裡，照理說發情期應該會就此結束，不該再有第二波。  
  
「我想我的身體不正常。」李奧艱難地說，「嗯...快點動...」他扭著臀部，試圖讓自己的穴口跟腔口再得到更多的摩擦。馬庫斯停頓了一下，然後聽從了他的話，開始了另一輪的抽插。「哈啊...！」李奧摟緊了馬庫斯。還未完全消退的結完全撐開了李奧的穴口，更多的淫水繼續漫出。馬庫斯頂弄著他還吃得飽飽的生殖腔。  
  
「李奧...」馬庫斯的話音裡有了退意，但李奧用雙腿鉗住了他。「沒關係...哈啊...就這樣、繼續射進去...」他呻吟著。馬庫斯點點頭。他們繼續彼此迎合，直到李奧射精為止。然後馬庫斯射了第二次。  
  
第二次的射精讓李奧的下腹有點疼痛；生殖腔太漲了。他的肚子微鼓，簡直像是真的懷上了一樣。馬庫斯的結再度膨脹了起來，卡住了他們的身體。李奧終於感覺到自己的身體這次真的平靜下來了。  
  
  
他們再度四目相對。  
  
  
如果說第一次李奧還可以藉口自己發情期斷片說馬庫斯強暴他(雖然他是不會這麼做的，也深知馬庫斯不可能做出這種事)，那麼這一次他也沒有藉口了。好吧，這下子他們真的該好好談談了。  
  
「你...你喜歡男孩還是女孩？」李奧紅著臉說。然而這並不是那種新婚之夜的Omega的事後調情話──事實上，李奧正在用力憋笑。這不能怪他，驚慌失措、一臉犯了大錯模樣的馬庫斯太少見了。  
  
果不其然，馬庫斯驚慌失措，「什、什麼...我...」他結結巴巴地，最後還下定決心似地說，「我、我會對你負責的！」他大喊。然後看見李奧吃吃竊笑的臉之後才意識到自己被唬了。「我是仿生人，沒辦法讓你懷孕。」他嘆了一口氣，正經地說。  
  
「我知道，」李奧聳聳肩，「反正我的身體大概也懷不上了。」他喃喃地補充。馬庫斯用一種難過的眼神看著他。「這個不重要，」李奧別過眼，「重點是爸──」  
  
「卡爾！」馬庫斯看上去像是猛然回想起自己原本在擔心什麼一樣，「怎麼辦？他會怎麼說？我不希望──」  
  
「冷靜一點，」李奧抓著馬庫斯的肩膀，試圖擺出兄長的樣子(儘管在馬庫斯的陰莖還插著他的時候這有點困難)，「你不說，我不說，沒有人會知道。等一下結消退之後，我們洗澡，衣服穿回去，當成什麼事都沒發生就行了。」他一個字一個字地說。  
  
「好、好的。」馬庫斯看上去終於驚慌失措當中恢復了過來，「我會趕快幫你買好抑制劑的。」他說。「謝了，」李奧拍拍馬庫斯的肩膀，「不用急，Omega的發情期三個月才一次呢。」  
  
  
  
然而，李奧意識到，他的身體真的完全被他搞壞了。兩個禮拜後，熱潮再度重擊了他的身軀。而且偏偏在這種時候；眼下的這個情況真是要命：馬庫斯就在他的房間裡。他與他的父親是世界上唯二承蒙幸運之神關照、得以讓偉大的仿生人領袖為他們整理房間的人類。當馬庫斯正幫他把書架上的漫畫按照作者和集數排列整齊時，李奧正躺在床上滑手機，餘光瞄著馬庫斯那挺翹的臀部──他也不知道為什麼，反正他就是在瞄。  
  
一開始他以為他的勃起只是因為馬庫斯的臀部讓他想到了他的上一次發情(馬庫斯在結消退之後立刻拔出了他的陰莖，拔出的那一刻淫水混合著濁白色的人工精液從他的後穴幾乎是向外噴湧。馬庫斯立刻擺出非禮勿視的姿態轉過身，李奧就是在那時注意到了他那精巧的臀部)。但緊接著他的後穴開始湧出水來，慾望開始蠶食鯨吞。  
  
「李奧？」當馬庫斯注意到他的異樣時他已經脫下了自己的褲子，一手摩擦著陰莖，一手伸向後穴。「我幫你打抑制劑。」他聽到馬庫斯慌忙地說。然後是手臂上的一點刺痛。  
  
十分鐘後李奧不得不用全身來摩擦床單。他全身泛紅，每一寸皮膚都想被人撫摸。他的後穴空虛得要命，全身的水好像都從那裡流出來了。他的生殖腔從深處開始膨脹、變得窄小但更有彈性，好接納Alpha的龜頭和大量的精液。他的身體叫囂著要懷孕。抑制劑顯然一點用也沒有。  
  
馬庫斯讓李奧把頭枕在自己的腿上，不停地安撫著他，臉上又是那種驚慌失措。李奧看著他，「沒辦法了...馬庫斯...」他小聲地說，「我忍不住了，馬庫斯。你得幹我。」  
  
「我不能，」馬庫斯猛力搖頭，「我、我不能再做這種事...」  
「媽的，我說了我需要你幹我...」李奧瞪著他。  
「不、不行，卡爾他...他要我們當兄弟...」  
「我們不告訴他。」  
「他今天在家...他就在樓下的畫室...」  
「我們保持安靜...你得讓我保持安靜。」李奧翻了個身，抬起腿，對著馬庫斯露出他泛著粉紅色的水光、已經迫不及待的後穴。馬庫斯露出猶豫的神色。李奧當著他的面自己將臀辦掰開，「就當是我求你了...快點...快點幹我...」  
  
太久得不到澆灌的身體已經在不正常的化學作用下變得過度敏感。當馬庫斯的陰莖再度破開他的身體時他忍不住大叫，「哈啊──唔嗯──！」然後他隨即被馬庫斯用力摀住嘴。  
  
「唔嗯嗯嗯──！」李奧被馬庫斯用力摀著嘴，但仍發出了情色意味的尖細鼻音。馬庫斯的龜頭已經來到他的生殖腔口了，但他的生殖腔卻遲遲不打開，只是不停地發出強烈的快感傳遍李奧全身。李奧忍不住開始掙扎，右手抓緊床單，左手猛力地拍打枕頭。馬庫斯將他的左手按在了床上。  
  
  
  
「馬庫斯？」樓下傳來卡爾的聲音，「馬庫斯？你在嗎？」  
「我、我現在有點忙！」馬庫斯朝樓下喊。  
「你能在十分鐘內下樓嗎？我需要你幫點忙！」  
「好、好的！」  
  
「抱歉了，李奧。」李奧聽見馬庫斯說──然後馬庫斯開始猛力而快速地撞擊他的生殖腔入口。「唔唔唔唔嗯嗯嗯──！」李奧承受不住這樣的刺激，用力地搖著頭、眼眶開始泛出淚水。「對不起...對不起...」馬庫斯用抱歉的表情不斷地道著歉，一邊更用力地壓著他的嘴和手。李奧閉上眼睛，淚水流到了馬庫斯的手背上。任何人看到這一幕大概都會毫不懷疑地認為馬庫斯正在強姦他，他模模糊糊的想到。一股異樣的興奮感開始油然而生。  
  
一分多鐘後，他的生殖腔終於打開了一點縫隙。馬庫斯立即將龜頭插了進去，然後將他灌飽。「唔嗯──！」生殖腔的膨脹感依然讓李奧感到不適，但又額外地有種怪異的滿足感。他用力地喘著氣，感覺到身體冷靜了下來。  
  
幾分鐘後，結消退了。「我、我真的很抱歉...」馬庫斯結結巴巴地說。李奧揮了揮手，「快下去...別被他發現。」他倒在床上，無力地說。被操得紅腫的穴口還殘留著異樣的感覺。然後他目送馬庫斯離去。  
  
  
太好了。發情期不穩定、抑制劑沒有效。這下子該怎麼辦？實在沒有很多辦法可供他們選擇。  
  
  
他們試著算出李奧的發情週期。在經過三個月之後，他們只確定了少數幾件事。第一，李奧的發情頻率遠遠高於尋常Omega的三個月一次。第二，李奧的發情期完全無法預測。它們有時間隔一個禮拜、有時兩個禮拜、有時只間隔三天，有兩次甚至只間隔幾個小時。並且，發情偶爾會像他們第一次上床時那樣連續兩次。第三，市面上的抑制劑對李奧毫無作用。  
  
一開始他們的打算很簡單。李奧戴上一個運動手環，靠著網路與馬庫斯連接，只要李奧一發情，馬庫斯就馬上趕回家和他翻雲覆雨，然後再急匆匆地回去工作。起初這個方法還滿管用的──直到馬庫斯再也找不到新的理由臨時離開耶利哥總部或是翹掉會議、直到李奧在父親的威逼利誘下不得不保證他一定會去找一份工作為止。  
  
「這樣不行。」馬庫斯搖著頭，「我們得告訴卡爾你的情況。」他看著李奧。  
「告訴他什麼？他的親生兒子被他的塑膠兒子幹得爽翻天嗎？」李奧哼笑，「他會當場心臟病發的。天知道他撐不撐得過第二次。」  
  
馬庫斯看起來不得不承認李奧是對的。他在房間裡踱步，「你不可以出門，」他做了一個臨時的結論，然後坐在床上抱著頭，「萬一你在外面突然發情怎麼辦？」  
  
「那樣不是正好嗎？」李奧輕鬆地笑著，「我會被某個Alpha標記，然後我們就可以從這淌渾水裡脫身了。」  
  
馬庫斯吃驚地望著他，「被一個陌生人？萬一他不肯認你怎麼辦？他要是不肯繼續跟你發生關係，你的發情期就會永無止境，直到你死於力竭，或者脫水...」  
  
「那就賭一把啊。」李奧聳聳肩。  
  
  
猝不及防地，馬庫斯突然開始怒火中燒。他站起身，抓住李奧的衣領把他提起來。「嘿，你要幹什──」李奧嚇了一跳，隨即開始憤怒地掙扎。「什麼叫做賭一把？我做所有這些事是為了讓你賭一把嗎？」馬庫斯嚴厲地質問。「做什麼事？幹我嗎？」李奧冷笑著，「別以為我不知道你也有爽到，他們說仿生人也能──」  
  
「我拋下我的工作、我的人民，」馬庫斯咬牙切齒地說，「更重要的是──我在欺騙卡爾！我幫著你騙他！」  
「那你就不要騙不就好了，」李奧抓著馬庫斯的手臂，「去告訴他是我逼你上我的啊，反正只要知道不是你的錯他也不會介意──」  
  
「卡爾在乎你！」馬庫斯終於忍不住朝著李奧怒吼，「你要到什麼時候才肯學著在乎你自己？」  
  
「去他媽的在乎我！他連我是什麼性別都不知道！」李奧回吼。  
  
然後是一陣可怕的沉默。馬庫斯放開了李奧。「他...他不知道？」他難以置信地問，「你從沒...你從沒告訴過他？」  
  
「他從來沒問過。」李奧瞪著他。  
  
馬庫斯頓了一下。「我...我很抱歉，」他搖著頭，「我不該那樣對你發脾氣。」  
「無所謂。」李奧小聲地說，眼睛盯著地板。  
「他為什麼不知道你的性別？」  
「我16歲才跟他見到面。我那時候已經分化了，也很習慣用Beta遮蓋劑了。」  
  
馬庫斯點點頭。「我也是那一天才明白你是Omega。可是我一直...我一直以為卡爾應該知道。」  
「他不知道。他不在乎。我想他大概也不會在乎我被人標記了。我想如果你說的那種情況發生，他就會像我還在吸紅冰的那個時候一樣，罵我不懂事，然後把我趕出去。」李奧勾了一下嘴角，「自作自受。他們都這樣說的。」  
  
馬庫斯沉默了一下，「如果我說我在乎，你會信嗎？」  
  
李奧愣了一下，「幹嘛？因為我們做過？」他又笑了一下，「因為我們是兄弟？雖然我覺得我們老早就不能稱作是兄弟了。」  
  
馬庫斯看起來正在思考，「我不知道。也許。」他停頓了一下，「起碼你要承認，如果你現在就放任自己被隨便一個陌生Alpha標記，我到目前為止的努力就都白費了。」  
  
「呃──」李奧啞口無言。  
「你不能那麼對我。諾斯還在為我翹掉那場稅制會議生氣呢。」馬庫斯補充。  
  
「稅制會議，」李奧突然露出神秘兮兮的笑容，「是你第一次幫我口交的那一天？」他故意地問。  
「呃。是的。」馬庫斯的臉稍稍紅了起來，「我、我不知道我那天是怎麼了。只是...你看起來很舒服...我是說...」  
  
「我知道，你說過了。好吧、好吧。」李奧依然笑著，「我保證我不會做傻事。那麼，現在該怎麼辦？」  
  
  
  
於是馬庫斯決定了該怎麼辦。  
  
「我們早該這麼做的。」在前往醫院的計程車上，他用一種宣告的語氣說。  
「我說過我討厭看醫生。」李奧堅持著他的好惡。  
「我知道。但現在這是最有希望的辦法。」馬庫斯嚴肅地說。「你為什麼討厭看醫生？」他又問，「你並不害怕打針。你給自己施打過紅冰，我為你施打抑制劑的時候你也不抗拒。」他說。  
「這不關你的事。」李奧粗魯地說。  
「如果你能告訴我原因，我就能找個辦法幫你緩解看醫生的不適──我是獨排眾議請了假陪你看醫生的。」馬庫斯在李奧能開口前迅速地補充。  
  
李奧重重地吐了一口氣，「如果你一定要知道，」他不耐煩地說，「我...」他沉默了下來。其實他自己也不知道該從何說起。他看了一眼馬庫斯，後者很有耐心地等著他開口。  
  
「...我小的時候，」李奧吞吞吐吐地說，「只要我需要看醫生，媽就生氣。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為看醫生很花錢、很花時間。如果有可能，她就只會讓我吃成藥...」  
「在你小的時候？」  
「對。有時候我病得太重，她不得不帶我去醫院。她在醫院裡永遠是怒氣沖沖。」李奧說，一邊望著車窗外。  
  
「...你的母親現在不在這裡。」過了一分鐘左右，馬庫斯輕輕地說。  
「我知道。」  
「我在這裡。」  
「這我也知道。」李奧平緩地說，然後長長地吁了一口氣。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯領著李奧走在前往診間的VIP走道上。據馬庫斯所言，他都準備好了，一切都是機密，沒有人會知道仿生人首領帶著他的哥哥來看醫生。  
  
白色的走廊和燈光讓李奧感到不適。他想起母親不耐煩的怒容、醫生擺弄的不知名器具、難聞的藥水味。冷靜，他告訴自己。他是個成年人了，而母親很久以前就不在了。他用餘光瞟著馬庫斯，偷偷地深呼吸。  
  
馬庫斯突然握住他的手。「幹什麼？」李奧衝口而出，但旋即察覺到馬庫斯這麼做是因為自己的手在抖。他立即把頭轉了過去。馬庫斯沒有回話，只是握著他的手，一路領他到診間。  
  
醫生在做了簡單的問診之後為李奧安排了好幾項身體檢查。馬庫斯從頭到尾都小心翼翼地隨侍在側，面對醫生也絲毫沒有仿生人領袖的架子。在被抽了好幾管血之後，李奧終於再度坐在了醫生的對面。  
  
「這很容易發生在吸食過毒品的人身上，」醫生宣布，「只要被標記過就好了。」  
  
李奧幾乎忍不住要翻白眼。馬庫斯則禮貌地回應：「他目前還沒有伴侶。」  
  
「好的，」醫生回答，「我的建議是盡快找一個。否則他將會繼續有這種無法預測的發情期。以往這種情況，我們會建議病人租用一台可模擬成結並注射仿生精液的性愛仿生人，它們可以有效地緩解單次發情。但──」  
  
李奧的臉紅了起來；這個方法他知道，但他身旁的那個可不是什麼性愛仿生人。  
  
「──但現在要找到他們也不容易了。」醫生朝著馬庫斯微微頷首，「所以我會推薦本院販售的可成結注射型按摩棒。」他說，一邊從辦公桌後拿出一個盒子。裡面很明顯地就是一根按摩棒。  
  
「呃，」李奧指著那個東西，「你的意思是──」  
「它具有和性愛仿生人幾乎相同的基本機能。模擬成結、射出仿生精液、緩解發情。單一尺寸，但有分普通版和可震動版。」  
「呃──」  
「但要一勞永逸地治好這個症狀，還是要靠Alpha的標記。只要被標記，你就可以擁有普通的、至少間隔兩個月以上的發情期。當然，為了確保那個Alpha願意持續和你發生關係，仔細地挑選是很重要的，這點和其他所有的Omega是一樣的。」  
「好的。」李奧喃喃地回答。他看著那根按摩棒。這個，或者一個Alpha伴侶。難以名狀的莫名失落感悄悄地在他的心底盤旋著。  
  
「李奧。」馬庫斯催促他。  
「呃。我...」李奧回過神來，「我買震動版吧。」  
「好的。那麼全新的商品明天就會送到府上。」醫生笑容滿面地說。  
  
在回去的計程車上，兩個人都沒有說話。李奧望著窗外。  
  
「這樣很好，」他聽到馬庫斯的聲音，「我不會震動。」  
「哈，」李奧勉強自己擠出一聲笑聲，「是啊。況且不管怎麼說，還是自己來比較能爽到。」他說，但還是望著窗外。  
「我也不必再找藉口請假，或是在兩地來回奔波了。」  
「很好。」李奧再也擠不出任何其他的話。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
然後他們回到家。李奧依舊保持著沉默，簡單地跟父親打了聲招呼就上了樓。馬庫斯告訴卡爾他們是一起去了附近的美術館。  
  
李奧回到房間裡，癱倒在床上。真奇怪，他想著，當你好不容易認真地渴望發情一次時，它就是不來。他試著撫摸自己。喉結。乳尖。下腹。大腿。他一面回想著馬庫斯的動作，一面用手指輕撫、用手掌摩娑。  
  
他不記得馬庫斯是從什麼時候開始不只是單純地幹他而已了。他回想過，但只記起了馬庫斯第一次替他口交的時候，馬庫斯說他翹了一個稅制會議。可是他知道早在更早之前，馬庫斯就開始做那些不「必要」事了；早在更早之前，他就開始對馬庫斯索要那些了。  
  
他回想到了他上一次的發情：馬庫斯舔吻著他的脖子，先是給他來了一次口交，然後把兩根手指伸入他的身體裡，淺淺地抽插著他。他舒服地呻吟，然後向馬庫斯直言他想要更多。他沒有明說，但他們都知道他的「更多」指的不是那些人工精液。他渴求著更多撫觸和玩弄──而不是一記簡單的生殖腔內射精──馬庫斯應合了他的要求，舔吻、愛撫了他身體的每一吋，直到他──再一次地──不得不因為必須回去工作而結束一次他們的性愛。  
  
李奧把臉埋在枕頭裡長吁了一口氣。他當時沒有想到那可能就是他們最後一次做愛。如果他當時知道，李奧翻身躲進柔軟的棉被裡，模模糊糊地想著，他大概就永遠不會放馬庫斯走了。他會纏住馬庫斯，一次又一次地索求，直到他的身體用盡每一分力氣、流乾每一滴水。  
  
他的房門被敲響了。  
  
「李奧？」是馬庫斯。  
  
李奧緊閉起眼睛。他想開門。他不想開門。他想說些什麼。他什麼也不想說。他想逃走。他想逃進馬庫斯懷裡。他想做愛。他不想讓馬庫斯知道自己想做愛。他抓緊被單。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯先是在門外等待。  
  
他確定李奧就在房間內，可是他卻不回應。馬庫斯又叫了幾次，想來想去，還是放心不下。於是他將退去皮層的手放到房門上，駭入門鎖將門打開。  
  
李奧趴在床上。「嘿，」馬庫斯在他的身邊坐了下來，「怎麼了？」他問。李奧沒有回答。馬庫斯伸出手，撫摸著李奧的頭髮。李奧蜷縮了一下，但還是沒有出聲。  
  
馬庫斯不是不知道李奧的感覺。李奧畢竟是一個Omega，喜歡性愛是他的本能。乍然得知今後將必須自己滿足自己了，李奧很可能會頓感失落，這他知道。這是自己的錯，馬庫斯懊悔地想。  
  
馬庫斯知道李奧的童年過得並不愉快。他的母親對他精神上勒索虐待、卡爾則對他百般失望以至於不理不睬，而自己作為一個替代品也起到了一定的作用。馬庫斯從更早之前就在尋思著補償的方法，但總是懼於被李奧認為是施捨。  
  
直到那一天他發現李奧是個Omega。這代表毫無疑問地，李奧需要性愛。於是馬庫斯開始試著用性來補償李奧。一開始他只是純粹地幫助李奧結束發情，也認為無法標記人類的自己能幫到的也僅止於此。後來，他發現李奧會在發情的過程中磨蹭他的身體；他明白到這會讓李奧感覺更好。於是馬庫斯開始會親吻他的皮膚、溫柔地撫摸他的陰莖、探索他的敏感點。他盡力地在有限的時間內滿足李奧的需要與慾望。  
  
現在這一切都必須停止了。馬庫斯想著。他一直都知道這應該停止，畢竟他們是兄弟。  
  
但他愛著李奧。他愛李奧平日的口是心非、愛他在發情時對慾望的直言不諱、愛他性愛結束後在自己懷中疲累的饜足。他喜歡他們的性愛。他喜歡舔拭李奧的肩頸時李奧軟軟的呻吟、看著李奧在他的撫弄下一次又一次顫抖著射精、看著李奧被他的手指或陰莖進出著身體的時候因為快感而落淚。這一切他都幾乎捨不得放手。  
  
可是他不能因為這樣就放任這一切繼續下去。他不能背叛卡爾，也不能放任李奧繼續身陷在危險的、不穩定的發情週期裡。某一天他決定，是時候了。他替李奧約了診，帶他去看了醫生。  
  
「別難過，這是好事，」馬庫斯摸著李奧的頭，跟他說話，同時也說給自己聽，「你之後會遇到一個你喜歡的Alpha。他也會喜歡你。然後你們就會做愛了。他也會給你親吻和擁抱，」馬庫斯說，試著忽略他胸口傳來的難以呼吸的感覺，「然後他會標記你。你會永遠和他在一起。」他努力地把話說完。他努力地將自己的手指抽離李奧的頭髮。  
  
在他正要離開房間時，李奧突然翻過身來。馬庫斯看見他的眼眶泛紅。「那你呢？」他瞪著馬庫斯。  
  
馬庫斯沉默了一下，「我是仿生人。我是你的弟弟。」他小聲地說。  
  
李奧坐起身來。馬庫斯看著他的眼睛。兇惡倔強的表層下藏著一股平靜的哀傷。  
  
「和我做愛。」他命令道。  
  
馬庫斯頓了一下，「你沒有...你沒有在發情。」他一邊說，一邊緩慢地搖頭。  
  
「我只問你，你願不願意和我做愛。」李奧用沙啞的聲音一個字一個字地問。馬庫斯緩慢地後退。有一瞬間他想奪門而出，但看著李奧的眼睛，他又自覺做不到。他不能回答願意，可是也說不出不願意。  
  
「我...」馬庫斯一時間說不出話來。  
  
他閉上眼睛。他試著移動自己的腳步。只要轉身，然後離開，他告訴自己。然後他想到他離開之後李奧會如何。他也許會暴怒，但更多的肯定是傷心，因為他總是這樣，用前者掩蓋後者。他會朝下把自己埋進棉被裡，他在他們做完愛之後總是這樣，那是最讓他舒適的姿勢。也許他會一邊咬緊牙根哭泣一邊自慰。  
  
  
做不到。馬庫斯張開眼睛。他做不到。  
  
  
「如果你想的話...」他一邊告訴自己這不可行，一邊往前進，在李奧的床邊坐了下來，「我們可以...做最後一次。」他微微傾身，低聲地說。  
  
李奧的表情看起來很複雜，但依然投進了他的懷中。他們開始幫彼此寬衣解帶。他們的手指滑過彼此的胸口和腰際。馬庫斯甚至不知道原來人們可以在如此緊貼的情況下脫去衣物；他們從來沒有這樣幫彼此脫過衣服。  
  
馬庫斯已經全裸了。李奧跪在床上，身上僅剩下一條內褲和已經褪到膝蓋處的褲子。馬庫斯的左手緊抱著他，右手向李奧的臀部摸去。內褲的後面已經濕了。他把手伸進去，揉捏著李奧的臀辦，拇指輕滑過穴口附近。李奧呻吟著。馬庫斯脫掉了那件內褲，然後讓李奧躺下來。李奧抬起雙腿，讓馬庫斯將他剝得真正一絲不掛。  
  
李奧仰躺著，馬庫斯面對著他。他發現李奧依然在哭泣。「怎麼了？」他問，用手掌輕輕地擦去淚水。  
  
李奧對著他眨了眨眼，「你能吻我嗎？」他問，語氣近乎哀求。  
  
不行。我們是兄弟。馬庫斯想著。「當然。」他聽見自己回答。他俯下身，貼上李奧的嘴唇。李奧用舌尖舔他的嘴唇，他也對李奧做同樣的事。這是他們第一次這麼做。一個很輕的吻。李奧用雙手圈住他。他又吻了李奧的臉頰，然後是耳朵，脖子，乳頭。他一手撐著自己，一手摸向李奧的穴口。李奧溫順地抬起雙腳讓他能碰觸得到，近乎展示。  
  
李奧更濕了，溫熱的淫水打溼了馬庫斯的手。馬庫斯將兩根手指伸進李奧的體內。沒有在發情的身體比平日緊緻，馬庫斯輕輕地將它拓開。「唔...嗯。」李奧呻吟著。馬庫斯看見李奧的身體從脖子和臉頰開始慢慢地變紅，他的手指接觸著的內裡也從溫軟變得炙熱。  
  
以往他來到李奧身邊時，李奧都已經是準備萬全的發情狀態。這是他第一次看著李奧的身體慾望慢慢地被他親自撩撥起來。未處在發情狀態下的李奧相對安靜羞澀，看得出他雖然盡力想對馬庫斯展現自己的身體和慾望，但本能地又想隱忍。這副模樣的李奧別有一番單純的魅力，彷彿他是第一次被馬庫斯如此上下其手。  
  
「馬...馬庫斯...」李奧伸出手，要馬庫斯躺下。然後他往床的另一頭爬過去，開始替馬庫斯口交。馬庫斯看著李奧先是將自己的陰莖吞進喉嚨裡，然後又吐出來，然後舌頭沿著冠狀溝舔拭。「李奧，你不需要...」馬庫斯搖著頭。「我想。」李奧回答，然後繼續舔拭著柱身。馬庫斯看見李奧發現自己正在看他之後臉更紅了。他看見唾液從李奧的嘴角流了下來。  
  
他從床上跳了起來。李奧嚇了一跳。馬庫斯從背後抱住李奧把他往床頭拖，然後將他丟到枕頭上。李奧趴著，側著頭。馬庫斯可以看見李奧紅潤的嘴唇勾起了一絲微笑。  
  
他趴到李奧的身上，用他堅硬的勃起在李奧的臀縫滑動、摩擦著穴口。李奧發出一連串欲求不滿的呻吟。馬庫斯舔吻著他的後頸。李奧太濕了，馬庫斯覺得如果自己是人類，他的陰莖早就不小心滑進去了。也許，他要是人類，他早就射了。  
  
李奧悶哼著，用身體摩擦著床單。馬庫斯一手抓住固定著他，一手伸到他身下握住他的陰莖套弄。李奧的雙手抓緊了枕頭、用力喘著氣，但沒能堅持多久便射精了。  
  
「馬庫斯、我...啊──！」李奧的話還沒說完，便承受了馬庫斯的侵入。「怎麼了？」馬庫斯問，嘴唇一邊貼著李奧的後頸。李奧幾乎是立刻就勃起了；Omega並沒有所謂的不應期。「沒、我只是、啊！」李奧顫抖著；馬庫斯安撫似地撫摸，「只是、想要你早點...嗯──！」李奧在馬庫斯戳到了生殖腔口時緊緊地將臉埋進枕頭中，以免自己高聲叫出。  
  
但是在馬庫斯反覆撞擊著他那因為不在發情期而緊閉的腔口時，李奧還是忍不住地發出了帶哭腔的喘息。無論有沒有打開，那個地方都是極其敏感的。「哈、啊、啊──」李奧緊緊地抓著床單。除了腔口的刺激，他的乳頭也被馬庫斯無情地揉捏、陰莖被套弄、頸背被舔咬。  
  
他充分地感受到自己也是被慾望著的；馬庫斯從前對待他的種種都更像是一種服務，他從未對他如此露骨而直接。他恍惚地想到，也許馬庫斯就像他一樣。最後一次了，他們都只想無所謂地瘋狂。  
  
他們從未經歷過如此長久的性愛。在李奧又射了兩次之後，馬庫斯將他翻過來。他們面對著面，然後馬庫斯抬起他的腿繼續幹他。他們一個是不在發情期裡、也沒有不應期的Omega，另一個是能夠想什麼時候射才什麼時候射的仿生人。這場饗宴幾乎可以沒有盡頭。  
  
但無論李奧有多不願意，他的意識依然在快感之中意識逐漸模糊。他的體力已經要耗盡了。「馬庫斯...」他看著他親愛的弟弟，雙手環上對方的脖子，「射在...射在裡面吧...」他微笑地說。  
  
馬庫斯點了頭。「好。」他溫柔地說。  
  
李奧閉上眼睛。他感覺到馬庫斯的嘴唇再度貼上了他的。他們舌頭彼此交纏。仿生精液灌入了他的體內。馬庫斯緊緊地抱著他。  
  
然後，李奧陷入了黑暗之中。  
  
  
當他再度醒來時，時間已經是日落之後。他全身都很酸痛，但感覺到自己的身體以及身下的床被都已經被清理乾淨。  
  
他翻了個身。房間裡沒有其他人。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯在廚房裡。他已經揉好了做餅乾用的麵團，正在調巧克力醬。他知道冰箱裡還有足夠他榨一些新鮮果汁的柳橙，也有可以中和柳橙酸味的蜂蜜。  
  
「馬庫斯？」卡爾進了廚房，「這麼晚了，你在這裡做什麼？」  
  
馬庫斯轉頭看著他。「我在做點心。」他聽到自己說。  
  
卡爾看著馬庫斯，沉默了一下，「馬庫斯，」他操作輪椅，又向馬庫斯的方向前進了一些，「我親愛的好兒子。」他伸手握住馬庫斯的手。  
  
「是的？」馬庫斯聽到自己空洞的回答。  
「告訴我，」卡爾看著他的眼睛，「發生什麼事了？」  
  
  
發生什麼事了？  
  
  
馬庫斯張開口，但卻發不出聲音來。發生什麼事了？發生了很多事。他發現他的哥哥是一個Omega。他們發生了性行為，很多次。他發現自己不小心愛上了他。稍早前他們第一次接吻了，然後真正意義上地做愛了。他發現哥哥也愛著自己。可是他不是人類，不是一個Alpha，無法滿足所愛之人的需求、沒有辦法永久地解除他的痛苦。他背著他的恩人、他的父親做出了這一切的荒唐之舉。  
  
「馬庫斯，」卡爾又問了一次，「發生什麼事了？」  
  
馬庫斯盡力地發出了一點聲音，「卡爾，我...」他說，但接著還是發不出聲音。好像有東西堵住了他的喉嚨。他試著用力呼吸，但是沒什麼效果。  
  
「過來，我的好孩子，」卡爾伸出手，示意馬庫斯跪下來，「怎麼了？沒事的。我還在這裡。」他說，一邊溫柔地摸了摸馬庫斯的頭。  
  
馬庫斯感覺到卡爾手上粗糙的皺紋。是陪他下棋、教他畫畫的手。喉嚨裡堵著的那個東西慢慢地消失了。但是相對地，一股熱流竄上了他的鼻樑。  
  
「發生了很糟糕的事情，」他說，他看著卡爾，發現自己正在抽噎，「我不知道該怎麼辦...」他說，然後又意識到自己正在發抖，「我感覺我好像傷害了一個人。」  
  
卡爾點點頭，「那個人責怪你了嗎？」  
  
「沒有，」馬庫斯搖頭，淚水滴在了卡爾的褲子上，「可是那反而讓我覺得更糟糕。我不知道該怎麼辦。我希望那個人能至少罵我或揍我，可是他沒有而且他永遠不會。我沒辦法彌補他。」  
  
「如果以我的想法，馬庫斯，如果那個人沒有罵你或打你，那就代表這麼做不會讓他感覺更好。所以你也不需要往會傷害自己的方向想。」卡爾溫和地說。  
「可是...那我要怎麼補償我對他做的一切？」馬庫斯無助地搖著頭。  
「不要著急。每件事情都總是會有解決的方法的。馬庫斯，」卡爾在馬庫斯要回話前打斷他，「你很愛那個人，是不是？」他微笑。  
  
馬庫斯停頓了一下，「對，」他點了點頭，「我很愛他。」他說。更多的眼淚掉了出來。  
  
「那麼那個人呢？」卡爾又問。  
「我想...我想他也是愛我的，」馬庫斯回答，緊接著又想補充，「但是...」  
  
「那就好了，」卡爾堅定地說，「如果你們相愛，那就會有辦法。」  
  
馬庫斯點點頭，然後卻又搖搖頭，「可是...我只是...我沒有辦法...」  
  
「會有的。會有的。」卡爾說。馬庫斯將額頭靠到了他的身上。他慢慢地拍著馬庫斯的背。  
  
這是一個午夜，偉大的仿生人領袖就這樣跪著，在一個飽經風霜的老人的懷裡像個孩子一樣地哭泣。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
在房間裡醒來的李奧看了看時鐘。凌晨三點。  
  
他坐起身來。床旁邊的茶几上擺著巧克力餅乾和柳橙汁。此刻他確實飢腸轆轆。他吃喝光了所有的東西，然後起身穿上衣服。  
  
他沒有睏意，況且肚子有點飽，也不適合馬上又躺回去睡。他坐在床邊，腦袋漸漸地明晰起來。他回想著昏睡過去之前的種種。他以為自己可能會哭，但是他沒有。  
  
取而代之的，他發現自己憂慮著。他不是笨蛋。那些擁抱、那些吻；在醫院的走廊上，他牽著他的手；餅乾和果汁。他知道，毫無疑問地，馬庫斯愛他。既然馬庫斯愛他，李奧有些慌張地想到，那麼目前為止發生的一切對他來說會造成什麼影響？  
  
他在房間裡走來走去。也許他不該要求做最後一次，他太衝動了，也許就這樣單純地結束掉床伴的關係會對馬庫斯更好。可是他又並不後悔──不，現在不是想這個的時候，他告訴自己。就是現在了，李奧曼費德，你得堅強起來，是時候像個二十幾歲的成年人一樣思考了。  
  
  
當馬庫斯第二天從待機中醒來時是早上八點鐘。距離他必須去上班的時間還有兩個小時。他克制著自己不要立刻跑到李奧的房間去找他。他要先為他們做早餐，然後才去叫他們起床。  
  
可是當他看到客廳桌上的信封時他動彈不得。那是李奧歪歪扭扭的手寫字跡，一封給卡爾，一封給他。馬庫斯預期了信裡可能有的內容：李奧已經受不了他也受不了這一切、他會抱怨他多次強姦或誘姦他、他會說他們對彼此的愛戀是一場錯覺也是個錯誤。  
  
但最終，信裡的內容和他預期的完全不同。  
  
「親愛的馬庫斯：  
  
我很抱歉我走得這麼突然。我知道我應該要好好跟你道別才對，但是我擔心那麼一來我就再也走不了了。  
  
我知道你在想什麼，蠢塑膠玩具。聽著：我沒有討厭你，你也沒有做過任何傷害我的事情。好吧，也許推了我那次除外，我確實在醫院住了一週。但在其他方面，我向你保證，我沒有受到你一絲一毫的傷害。  
  
除此之外，我很抱歉我向你要求了做那最後一次。你現在一定覺得很混亂又充滿罪惡感，因為你是個該死的乖巧塑膠兒子。  
  
這就是為什麼我要離開這個家。我愛你，而且我知道你也愛我。但是你會因為這件事情而痛苦，因為這麼一來代表你沒聽老爸的話，而且你會覺得你箝制了我，讓我沒辦法去找一個可以讓自己穩定下來的Alpha。  
  
但是現在，看看我！搬離開家試圖自己去過新生活了。我知道你會很想我，我也會很想你。但我得證明這件事：你沒有箝制我。我一個人在外面生活，會遇到很多有魅力的Alpha。發情的時候，我會必須找個隱蔽的地方用我的按摩棒。我將會讓你知道，我已經是個成人了，我可以自己做選擇，也可以自己照顧自己。所以當我回來的時候，你就會知道你不需要覺得自己引誘或欺騙了我、不需要覺得自己趁人之危、而且你可以心安理得地對我做任何我允許你對我做的事。  
  
別擔心我。我在另一封信裡跟爸交代了我的聯絡方式，但是我要他不准告訴你。我也跟他說了我們之間所有的事情。當然我可能有美化了整件事那麼一點點，但是總之現在你已經沒有欺騙他任何事了。  
  
我不知道我要在外面花多久的時間才會再回來。我希望你在這期間可以過得快樂，因為我也會努力讓自己過得快樂。我希望當我回來的時候我們還相愛，但如果那時我們已經各自有伴侶，那也不錯。  
  
希望你不介意我出門的時候偷偷親你一下，你說呢？  
  
你的  
李奧‧曼費德」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯拿著信，試著搞清楚具體發生了什麼事：李奧離開了。為了證明他的獨立自主與完全的自願而離開了。為了讓馬庫斯能免於陷入掙扎與罪惡之中而離開了。  
  
他可以明白李奧這麼做的目的；真的，他完全明白。可是那不代表他可以這麼輕易地接受所愛之人這麼忽然地離去，而且遙遙地沒有歸期。李奧怎麼可以這麼做，在明知道馬庫斯愛他的情況下？馬庫斯有那麼一瞬間憤怒地只想找到李奧然後問清楚。  
  
但隨即他痛苦地了解到，李奧這麼做正是因為他知道馬庫斯愛他。  
  
唯一讓他還能堅持住、不馬上動身去找李奧的，是那另外一封給卡爾的信。他必須讓卡爾看過這封信，知道卡爾對這整件事的看法，然後承受任何的後果。這是他應負的責任。  
  
他第一次在早餐做好之前就叫醒了卡爾。  
  
「早安，卡爾。現在是早上八點十五分。天氣晴朗，降雨機率百分之十。」  
「噢，馬庫斯，早安。」卡爾看了看窗外又看了看馬庫斯，然後瞇起眼睛，「我猜有事情發生了。跟你昨晚在廚房裡說的事情有關嗎？」  
「是的，卡爾。請先讓我幫你打藥。」馬庫斯在卡爾的床邊坐了下來。  
  
他為卡爾打過藥，然後把信交給卡爾。他什麼也沒說；他無話可說。他沒辦法親口告訴卡爾自己一直在和他的親生兒子發生性關係，而且他們愛上了彼此。他沒辦法告訴卡爾，因為自己的緣故，他所剩不多的、與兒子相處的時間又要再度減損。他一直默默地等待卡爾讀完信。給卡爾的信比給他的長得多，馬庫斯注意到。李奧果然如他所寫的，在給卡爾的信上寫了所有的事情。  
  
過了良久，卡爾的目光從信紙上抬了起來。  
  
「你知道我看見了什麼嗎？」他問馬庫斯。  
「不道德的欺瞞。」馬庫斯不敢迎上卡爾的目光，「一段從肉體開始的關係。倫理上的悖逆。」他小聲地細數著。  
  
卡爾搭上他的肩膀。他終於稍稍抬起頭。  
  
「事實上，我看見在乎彼此的兩個人，」卡爾微笑，「他說你為他冒了很多的風險，包括失去你的工作和你的親情。」  
「我失去親情了嗎？」儘管看見了卡爾的笑容，馬庫斯依舊不安地問。  
「當然沒有！你想到哪裡去了？馬庫斯？」卡爾搖著頭，好像馬庫斯說了一個令人難以置信的玩笑。  
「可是我騙了你。」  
「每個兒子都曾經欺騙過他們的父親，馬庫斯。孩子們總是有許多秘密的。那不會改變父母對他們的疼愛。」  
「我很可能是用我的身體讓李奧愛上我的。或者說我利用了他的性別。你能接受這件事嗎？」馬庫斯焦慮地問。  
「你多慮了，馬庫斯，」卡爾依舊笑著，「你真該多讀讀我年輕時的事蹟，那麼你就會知道，我對於從身體開始的關係可說是知之甚詳。」  
  
尷尬的表情停留在了馬庫斯的臉上。他當然知道卡爾年輕時的事蹟。  
  
「李奧他...他算是我的哥哥。」他又說。  
「誰說的？」卡爾皺起眉頭。  
「呃。你。」馬庫斯尷尬地指出。  
「嗯，那麼我現在收回這句話。」  
「什麼？」  
「我希望過你們成為兄弟。不過面對現實吧，孩子往往不會成為他們的父母希望他們成為的人。所有當父母的人都該有這種覺悟的，」卡爾感嘆地說，「我從前失去李奧就是因為我太強硬地希望他變成我要的樣子了。可是他有自己的樣子。」  
「卡爾...」  
「而他現在談起了他自己的戀愛。你也是。我只能放手了，不是嗎？」  
  
馬庫斯猶豫了一下，然後點點頭。「謝謝你，卡爾。」他輕輕地說。  
  
「沒什麼好謝的。」卡爾搖搖頭。  
  
馬庫斯沉默了一下，「那我現在該怎麼做？」  
  
「李奧希望你怎麼做？」卡爾反問他。馬庫斯重新讀了一遍李奧給他的信。  
「他希望我快樂。」  
「那你就快樂地等待。」  
「就這樣？」  
「如果這就是你們的關係裡需要的。」卡爾回答。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯忍不住地覺得，他愛李奧比李奧愛他多得多。這種他自己也知道十分幼稚的想法開始於李奧離開家的第三個月之後。事情絕對是這樣，馬庫斯偶爾會惱怒地這麼想。否則他怎麼忍得住完全不跟自己聯絡？只要卡爾對自己交代他「一切都很好」？  
  
甚至連另一封信、或是一通電話都沒有。馬庫斯甚至有那麼幾個瞬間想故意跟李奧嘔氣，乾脆去找一個伴侶，讓卡爾告訴李奧自己已經另有所屬算了──當然，他永遠不可能這麼做的。  
  
這一晚是聖誕夜。耶利哥今天放假，為了這個理當全家團聚的日子。馬庫斯因此分外地想念李奧。他記得上一個聖誕節，李奧跟朋友出去狂歡徹夜不歸。再上一個聖誕節他還沒搬回家。這原本該是他們第一個在一起的聖誕節，馬庫斯落寞地想著。  
  
而今晚他得到了一個意想不到的聖誕禮物：李奧將會跟他有一場視訊通話。卡爾告訴他這個消息時他幾乎要從沙發上跳起來。「他願意...他終於？」他忍不住問。「真的。如果按照他告訴我的，他會在九點的時候準時打給你。」卡爾笑著回答。  
  
八點五十五分的時候馬庫斯打開了他的平板電腦(雖然他自己有內建的視訊螢幕，可是他不能為自己攝影，那樣李奧就看不到他了)。他耐心地等待通話請求，並且在請求出現的瞬間就接受了。  
  
「嗨。」李奧出現他面前，打了聲招呼。馬庫斯幾乎屏息。李奧看上去好像稍微瘦了一點，臉上有一點鬍渣。除此之外幾乎沒變。「李奧曼費德的獨立生存日記，第四個月，」李奧笑著說，「你還好嗎？」  
  
馬庫斯緊抓著平板電腦。  
  
「你會回來過聖誕節嗎？」他衝口問，心知肚明現在已經是聖誕夜晚上九點，但是他卻無法克制地抱著最後一絲希望。  
  
「呃，」李奧聳聳肩，「我...我不會那麼快回去，馬庫斯。你了解的，是不是？」他輕柔地問。馬庫斯挫敗地明白李奧的表情顯示他真的感到很抱歉。他按捺住心中咆嘯著「如果你那麼抱歉的話就馬上回家」的、不理智的一面，然後平穩地開口：「我知道。我很好。你呢？生活...錢那些的，都沒問題嗎？」他擔心地問，「我是說，卡爾告訴我你一切都好，但...」  
「爸說的是對的。」李奧笑著說。  
  
「你為什麼都不直接跟我聯絡？」馬庫斯忍不住又問，雖然他隱約可以猜到答案。  
「你知道的...如果太早...如果在一切都穩下來之前...我搞不好會忍不住跑回去。」李奧有些囁嚅地回答。這個回答和馬庫斯心裡猜到的答案是一樣的。  
「好。」馬庫斯難受地點頭，「那麼，」他重新振作起態度；他不希望和李奧的整場談話氣氛都是令人沮喪的，「你現在在做什麼？」  
  
「運輸業。我負責送貨。」李奧回答。馬庫斯稍稍有些吃驚；現在的美國幾乎無處不使用無人車──除了那些真正的窮鄉僻壤。這代表李奧現在人肯定不在密西根州。可能是南達科他州之類的地方。「那代表，對，我現在真的住在一個鳥不生蛋的地方...但是！」李奧在馬庫斯張口之前打斷他，「公司有給我們公寓的租約，有水、有電、有網路。公司也准許我假日開他們的貨車出門，只要我按錶付油錢。順帶一提，我沒有負債也沒有把薪水拿去買毒品而且照常吃三餐──如果你心裡想問的問題跟爸一樣的話。」李奧簡短地補充。  
  
馬庫斯深吸了一口氣。知道李奧離開家是一回事，知道他此刻離家千里又是另一回事。有一瞬間他以為自己會希望李奧搞砸了什麼於是必須返家，但下一刻，看著李奧的笑容，他知道，自己真心地為李奧做到了他想做到的事而高興。「好吧。看起來你確實能照顧好自己。」他誠實地說。  
  
馬庫斯有點猶豫要不要問李奧關於他的發情週期的事。這顯然是一個十分隱私的問題。而他們，撇除那個若有似無的兄弟關係，事實上也並沒有在交往。如今他也不再是李奧的床伴；他不確定自己現在的身分究竟能不能問這個問題。他打算在自己腦中的處理器裡空出一個角落來思考這個問題，一邊繼續和李奧的談話。  
  
但在他聽到李奧接下去說的話之後，他整個處理器變得一團糟。  
  
「是啊，我能，」李奧回答，笑容淡了一些；馬庫斯看見一抹紅暈出現在他的脖子和耳根，「那麼...」他停頓了下來。  
  
「那麼什麼？」馬庫斯好奇地問。  
  
「那麼，」李奧重新露出微笑，「你想不想...」他稍微靠近了鏡頭，用氣音輕輕地說，「...看看我是怎麼照顧自己的？」他說，語氣裡明顯地充滿曖昧。  
  
馬庫斯立刻明白他在說什麼。那根按摩棒。白色，能模擬成結，能射出人工精液。震動款。已經四個月了，按照先前的頻率，李奧無疑地已經發情過數次了。而他...他要對馬庫斯展示他是如何照顧自己的。  
  
「當然。」他聽見自己說。他甚至都還來不及阻止自己。  
  
鏡頭被移動了。在一陣天旋地轉的畫面以及幾個爆音之後，馬庫斯看見一面牆壁，一張廉價的沙發床，上面鋪著一張毯子。李奧坐著，充滿廉價感的白色燈光打在他身上。標準的素人自拍場景，馬庫斯想到(是的，他瀏覽過這一類的影片)。  
  
李奧站起來，背對著對著鏡頭，緩慢地脫下自己的褲子和內褲。有點泛水光的臀部，潔白的大腿。「你看得到嗎？馬庫斯？」他輕輕地問，一邊側過身；馬庫斯看見他彰顯著慾望、翹得高高的陰莖，紅紅的吐著體液。  
  
「是的。看得很清楚。」馬庫斯回答，不明白自己的聲音怎麼還能如此冷靜。「你是從什麼時候開始...」  
  
「從你接通的那一刻開始...」李奧盯著鏡頭大約兩秒鐘。馬庫斯抓緊了自己的衣襬。  
  
李奧從鏡頭外拿了東西。是那根要命的按摩棒。他重新在沙發上坐下來，然後把腿抬起來，腳跟縮到坐墊上。他的雙腿就這樣對著鏡頭大開，露出陰莖根部和囊袋。他調整了自己的姿勢讓自己更下滑。現在馬庫斯能隱約看見他最私密的部位。  
  
「你想要...你想要我怎麼做？」李奧對著鏡頭問。  
  
馬庫斯張開口。依據他的判斷，李奧是有點濕了，但還不足以容納按摩棒。他想要依照自己的說話習慣挑一些溫和的用詞，但隨即他聽見自己說：「先用手指把你自己幹開。」  
  
李奧似乎有些驚嚇，但隨即放下按摩棒，咬著下唇，將手指伸向濕潤的穴口。他看起來，理所當然地，並不習慣在鏡頭前做這個。他紅著臉，用兩隻手指微微插弄著自己，帶著幾分不自在，看起來就像是網路上那種因為渴望點擊率而出賣自己的無知少女。「馬庫斯...」他喃喃地呻吟。「我在看。」馬庫斯立即回答。  
  
鏡頭前，李奧的穴口變得鮮紅而且稍微充血膨脹、看上去充滿彈性、做好了性交的準備。「伸得更進去一點。」馬庫斯命令。李奧聽話地照做，「唔...嗯...」他開始些微地呻吟著。過了一會，馬庫斯再度下令，「無名指。」他簡短地說。  
  
李奧左手將左腿扳得更開，右手連著無名指共三指開始在穴口進出著。鏡頭將從穴口流出的晶亮體液拍得一清二楚。收音沒有好到可以收到，但馬庫斯確定那間小公寓裡現在迴盪著滋啾滋啾的聲音。「嗯──哈啊...」李奧喘息著，「馬、馬庫斯...」他看著鏡頭，有些淚眼汪汪地，「我想要...我需要...」  
  
「別急。讓我看看裡面。」馬庫斯微笑。某種他從未感覺到過的怪異情緒在他的處理器裡蔓延。  
  
李奧瞪大了眼睛，「裡面...？」「用兩手。自己掰開。我要確定你夠濕，這樣你才不會傷到自己。」馬庫斯溫柔地說。  
  
李奧猶豫了一下；他的耳根紅得像是要滴出血。他顫抖地將左手也伸向穴口。他一左一右，分別用兩根手指插入了自己，然後慢慢地往兩邊拉扯，還因為太濕滑了而失敗了一次。最終他對著鏡頭展示著他泛著濕潤的艷紅色的肉穴內部，像是個渴望馬上就被幹到懷孕的Omega。  
  
「馬庫斯...拜託你、這實在是太...」李奧哀求著。太丟臉，馬庫斯知道他想說的。「你要先答應我，只有我可以看到你這個樣子。」他說，旋即想到自己毫無如此要求的資格──他們並不是戀人；他感到一陣罪惡。  
  
但李奧急切地點頭，「我、我答應你...沒有別的人會看到...」他斷斷續續地說，手指為了把濕潤的肉穴確實地撐開而滑進滑出。  
  
馬庫斯的罪惡感被那一幕畫面震懾得縮在處理器的角落。「那好。你可以用那根按摩棒自慰了。」他聽見自己的語氣裡透漏著殘酷的滿意。  
  
李奧的動作幾乎是迫不及待的。貪婪的肉穴幾乎馬上就吞進了半根按摩棒。「啊──」他發出半是滿足半是難耐的呻吟，然後低著頭開始緩慢地抽插著自己。馬庫斯看著他。鼓動著的肉穴在插入時順暢地吃進按摩棒，然後在抽出時反而收緊，一小圈肉壁外翻了出來。  
  
「動作快一點。」馬庫斯下令。李奧咬住一隻手的食指，拿著按摩棒的另一隻手加快了抽插的動作。「嗚...嗯──！」他緊閉著眼睛。  
  
但是馬庫斯不打算放過他，「插進去。直到它抵著你的生殖腔。」他說。李奧對著鏡頭眨眨眼，然後認命似地再度閉上眼睛，然後將按摩棒慢慢地繼續推進。  
  
「嗯──！」在李奧繃緊身體並發出細細的尖叫時，馬庫斯知道他有乖乖聽話；按摩棒抵到了他敏感的生殖腔口。「嗯、哈、啊...」李奧開始小幅度但快速地抽插著自己，沉浸在生殖腔帶來的快感之中。  
  
「把震動打開。」馬庫斯說。他的平板快被他捏壞了。  
  
李奧驚慌地搖著頭，「我、我還沒有...」他結結巴巴地說。「你還沒有打開過震動模式？」馬庫斯問。「嗯、嗯...」李奧點點頭。  
  
「那麼現在是時候了。」馬庫斯無情地說。李奧看起來驚慌失措。馬庫斯把平板放到床上，然後將手伸進褲子裡，「現在。」他重複。  
  
李奧顫抖著。然後他用拇指啟動了開關。  
  
「哈啊──！」李奧瞬間哭了出來、拼命地搖著頭。這是理所當然的，第一次體驗到震動玩具就是抵在自己的生殖腔口，就是這個反應。「哈啊、啊──！嗯、啊──！」李奧渾身痙攣、扭著腰部、哭個不停，但沒有擅自關掉開關。大量的淫水被按摩棒從穴口擠了出來，浸濕了沙發上的毯子。  
  
「看著我，李奧，」馬庫斯加快了他放在自己的性愛組件上的手部動作，「看著我。」  
  
李奧看著鏡頭。「馬庫斯！哈啊──嗯──！」然後他射精了，而且同時潮吹。「嗯啊──！」他露骨地尖叫；精液和淫水一股一股地湧出。沒等馬庫斯指示，他就按下了人工精液的射出鈕。「嗯──！」他滿足地呻吟，然後喘著氣。「哈啊...哈啊...馬庫斯...？」他氣游若絲地喚著。  
  
「拔出來吧。」馬庫斯用低沉的聲音說。李奧拔出了按摩棒。馬庫斯幾乎可以聽見「啵啾」的聲音。方才被堵塞住的淫水此刻流滿了毯子，連帶著一些剛剛射進去的白色人工精液。沒能馬上收攏的肉穴一張一闔。馬庫斯咬住下唇，然後讓自己射精。  
  
有一小段時間，李奧只是像塊被人玩壞了的肉塊一樣，雙腿大開地攤著喘氣。「怎麼樣？」過了一會，他笑著問馬庫斯。  
  
「看起來你把自己照顧得很好。」馬庫斯承認。  
「那我可以放心地把我的地址交給你了？」李奧說；馬庫斯的心裡一陣雀躍；但李奧又馬上改口，「不...我還是給你郵政信箱就好。但你還是會知道我住哪個鎮...但總之我可以不必怕你會飛奔過來找我了吧？」李奧說，一邊用毯子包裹住自己的下半身。  
  
馬庫斯嘆了一口氣，「可以。」他點點頭，「之後...呃。」他猶豫著，想著該如何開口。方才命令李奧的氣勢不知道消失到哪裡去了。  
  
「之後我們還會有視訊的。」李奧像是知道自己猜中了馬庫斯的心思一樣神秘地笑著。而他真的猜中了。馬庫斯有些羞恥地點頭，「好。」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
後來李奧繼續跟馬庫斯聊了一些日常瑣事。馬庫斯得知他人在南達科他州之後很擔心他生活上可能會有的種種不便，但李奧向他保證他一切都好。沒有人捨得結束談話，李奧甚至把平板帶進了浴室，在馬庫斯目光的注視下洗澡──他努力不去想自己剛才都做了些什麼，以免在洗澡的時候在馬庫斯面前當場勃起──他們一直談，直到李奧穿著當成睡衣的舊T恤、抱著平板躺上床。  
  
「我想我得說晚安了。」李奧說，語氣飽含睡意。  
「好的。」馬庫斯微笑，「如果你想要，我可以等到你睡著再斷開通訊。」  
「我當然想。」李奧回答。他微笑著用手指勾勒著螢幕上馬庫斯的臉。他還沒計畫好什麼時候回家，也不知道自己到底還可以忍著不去見馬庫斯多久。他好想念他。  
  
「晚安。聖誕快樂。」他閉上眼睛。  
「需要我哼一點搖籃曲嗎？」他聽到馬庫斯問。  
「請。」他說，仍就閉著眼睛。  
  
於是他在馬庫斯的輕輕哼唱所帶來的甜甜幸福感中沉入夢鄉，睡了一個自搬離開家以後睡得最好的覺。他本以為第二天醒來之後可能會倍感空虛，但他發現這場安心的好眠令他精神百倍。  
  
  
  
接下去的生活稍稍好過了一些。精準地說，是他的性生活。  
  
有一件事李奧沒有告訴馬庫斯：按摩棒跟他的陰莖比起來真是太不夠了。這不是有沒有開震動、多大支或是插得多深的問題，而是情緒的問題──李奧後來有些羞恥地搞清楚了──他需要知道自己正在被幹。被別人，活的。他需要那種被佔有、被看見的感覺。他大約在聖誕節前夕想通了這件事，連帶解決了要送給馬庫斯什麼當聖誕禮物這個問題。  
  
從今以後，當他陷入發情，必須使用那支按摩棒時，他會想到馬庫斯。他會想到自己曾在馬庫斯的指示之下被那支按摩棒玩弄，就好像它是馬庫斯的一部分。所以當他用它自慰時，他會有感受到馬庫斯視線的錯覺。他會更興奮、更濕、生殖腔會更快打開──是的，他的生殖腔為馬庫斯而打開──而當他被人工精液內射時，他會喊出馬庫斯的名字。在公司的廁所裡自慰的時候他必須強迫自己安靜，但在公寓裡，或是把貨車停靠在無人的州際公路邊的時候，他會一邊用按摩棒抽插自己的生殖腔──不讓它馬上射精，因為它現在是馬庫斯的一部分了，他要馬庫斯幹他幹久一點──一邊喊著馬庫斯的名字。他會趴在貨車後座，高高地翹著屁股，讓震動著的按摩棒蹂躪他的生殖腔直到他哭出來、淫水沿著他的大腿流得連他事先鋪在座椅的毯子都浸透。喔，要是他跟馬庫斯也可以在車上來一次就好了。  
  
但別說是在車子裡來上一次了，他們接下來的兩個多月裡都沒再視訊，而下一次的視訊看起來遙遙無期。  
  
馬庫斯要他別擔心，但李奧下班之後依然看了很長一段時間的電視新聞，最後總算是搞清楚了那麼一點點發生的事情：看起來，馬庫斯似乎正在為一個叫「巴克斯方案」的事情忙得團團轉，而這個巴克斯方案好像、似乎、彷彿跟仿生人稅制有關，而這個稅制改動好像、似乎、彷彿又跟下一屆的民主黨的一個潛在總統候選人有什麼瓜葛──他可悲的智力就只允許他了解到這裡了。李奧關上電視，大大地嘆氣。  
  
結論就是，馬庫斯現在非常的忙；他的上上一封來信裡說他們會在李奧的生日(3月21日)再視訊一次，但上一封又說他沒辦法了，起碼得等到5月中旬。但是馬庫斯同時也保證，他會寄送給李奧一份生日禮物。  
  
今天就是3月21日了。李奧的同事請他喝了幾杯當慶祝，然後他搭了同事的便車回家。那位老得李奧覺得可能隨時都會一命嗚呼的管理員老先生(人類管理員，如今大概也只能在運輸業還在的地方看得見了)告訴李奧，他有一個包裹。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
期待了那麼久，再度與李奧視訊的時候馬庫斯反而有些緊張。前一陣子他為了巴克斯方案的事情幾乎24小時不待機地工作，錯過了李奧的生日。當然，作為仿生人他可以一心二用，可是他只希望自己在和李奧視訊的時候都是全心全意的，他不願意一邊處理公事一邊分心給李奧，好像李奧就只值那些。他盡量空出時間寫信，但他發現最近李奧不是每一封都回。李奧在4月2號的時候有給他一封信，但只簡單地說他很喜歡馬庫斯送的禮物，會在下一次視訊的時候拿出來給他看。  
  
馬庫斯不覺得李奧這是在說謊，但他忍不住想：李奧是不是離他越來越遠了？的確他們相隔兩地，自己又一直非常地忙碌，他們也從來沒有給彼此什麼真正的承諾。這些都會在一段關係裡造成致命傷。萬一李奧在南達科他遇見了誰呢？那個人也許是個成熟穩重的Alpha，也許是李奧的同事。沒錯，李奧常常在信裡面提到一個叫麥克的，四十幾歲，在公司負責教李奧，只是李奧沒提到他的性別。也許他們會一起坐在長途貨車裡，在透過車窗的夕陽光下談論搖滾樂、希望、夢想、人生，還有很多很多馬庫斯沒有和李奧認真談過的東西。  
  
「嗨，」李奧在螢幕裡的笑容依舊燦爛奪目，「你還好嗎？」  
  
  
我不好。我想念你。我愛你。我要你馬上回底特律。不准再和你在南達科他認識的任何人連絡了。留在家裡。留在我的房間、我的床上、我的身下，讓我吻你、讓我疼愛你、讓我在你身體上的每一吋都留下印記。  
  
  
「我很好，」馬庫斯用很輕的聲音說，「但很擔心你。你工作很累嗎？最近很少接到你的信了。」  
  
「噢。呃，我在電視上看到你，覺得你好像很忙，所以就想說暫時不要太打擾你...」李奧有些抱歉地抓抓頭，「我工作不累，別擔心我。」他又微笑。  
  
「那就好，」馬庫斯停頓了一下，還是問了，「你的那個同事...麥克，他還好嗎？」  
「噢，他這陣子好得不能再好了，」李奧笑著說，「你記得他上次跟達克打賭？」  
「你們公司的籃球比賽。麥克和達克打賭，輸的人要請對方三個月份的啤酒喝到飽。他贏了？」  
「他贏了，而且他答應我會偷偷拿一些分我喝！」  
「因為你是裁判。我記得我建議你不要幫他作弊的。」  
「抱歉，但是...你不懂，整整三個月份的啤酒！老兄。你沒喝過。」  
「是啊。」馬庫斯點點頭。他的確沒喝過啤酒，他不能喝。一股莫名的煩躁感盤旋在他的處理器裡。啤酒和陪伴，除此之外，還有多少事是麥克能做到但他不能的？  
  
幸好李奧很快就轉移了話題。「噢，對了，就跟我在信上寫的一樣，」他說，一邊離開鏡頭；一陣雜音，「我收到你寄來的禮物了。你怎麼會想到要送這個？」他笑著說，一邊把馬庫斯送的禮物抱在懷裡。  
  
那是一隻「貓貓手玩偶」。貓手造型的玩偶，前端是貓掌，後面還有一截是貓的後臂。長一百五十公分，寬五十公分，巨大而柔軟。喜歡貓的人可以抱著它填滿棉花的前臂，然後把臉埋進鑲在貓掌上的那些填滿懶骨頭珠珠的貓肉球裡。  
  
「我在購物型錄上看到它，覺得它一定和蘇珊的前腳一模一樣。」馬酷斯回答。蘇珊是李奧經常在信裡提到的一隻貓，住在他們公司停車場後面的廢棄垃圾堆裡，馬庫斯也看過牠的照片。  
  
「它們的確一模一樣，」李奧笑著，「連肉球的顏色你都猜對了！照片甚至沒有照到那邊。我帶去公司的時候...」  
「你帶去公司？」  
「當然！老天，你真該來看看它和蘇珊的前腳有多像。」李奧說。  
  
  
一陣稍短的沉默。  
  
  
「可以嗎？」馬庫斯說，脈搏調整器怦怦地跳，「我可以去南達科他州找你嗎？」  
  
「...嗯，」李奧抿了抿嘴唇；他還是微笑著，但馬庫斯看出他有些緊張，「我最近在考慮這件事。我是說，當然這裡地方不是很大，但...」  
  
「我一定會過去，」馬庫斯打斷他，「我一定會找空過去。我會盡快的。」所以你要等我，不要在我一不注意的時候就跟什麼人在一起了，馬庫斯心急地想。  
  
李奧看著他，眨眨眼，「嗯，」他抱著貓貓手玩偶，「我等你來，」他小聲地說，「還有，等你來的時候，我們...」他停頓了一下。  
  
「我們...？」馬庫斯眨眨眼睛。  
  
「也許我們可以...」  
  
  
  
然後鏡頭一陣天旋地轉。好幾個爆音。鏡頭黑掉了。系統顯示斷訊。馬庫斯停滯在原地。他眨眨眼。  
  
  
一個即時通訊視窗從他的視野右下角。  
  
  
新聞快報：美國南達科他州發生芮氏規模6.3強震。  
  
  
南達科他州。  
  
  
馬庫斯先是發抖。  
  
然後他意識到，他得做些除了發抖以外的事。  
  
  
  
  
他沒有李奧住處的詳細地址，李奧一直不肯告訴他。也許只是還沒來得及告訴他──他都已經肯讓他過去看他了。  
  
他用最快的速度掃描過他的資料庫。李奧寄給他的每一封信件和照片他都有掃瞄建檔。四秒鐘後他找到了唯一有用的那一張照片：李奧在公司的新年抽獎活動上抽到了一台掃地機器人。這類的產品在仿生人出現之後曾一度被認為會慘遭淘汰，但如今依然有很多不喜歡仿生人的民眾喜歡使用。  
  
馬庫斯在那張李奧笑得一臉開心的照片裡找到了那一台機器的型號。他駭入製造商的官方網站，輸入南達科他州派諾斯鎮的座標，查詢當地該型號的連網紀錄。  
  
只有一個使用者。馬庫斯指示系統為他顯示掃地機器人當前的環境掃瞄畫面。系統顯示掃地機器人沒有在運作或處於斷網狀態，但伺服器自動保存了最後一分鐘的掃描影像。  
  
畫面非常暗而且沒有在移動。掃地機器人很可能卡住或是故障了。馬庫斯強迫自己冷靜。李奧可能只是不小心把他弄壞了──這就像是他會做的事──然後他看見畫面的左下方。是他送李奧的貓貓手玩偶，有一部分入鏡。  
  
插在上面的是一大片玻璃碎片。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
有一段時間，馬庫斯像個機器人一樣行動。像他很久以前那樣，只分析，不感覺。諾斯和賽門同時在線上跟他對話，和他討論如何救援他們在南達科他州的同伴。他得知南達科他州的對外連網已經全部中斷。他冷靜而精準地下指示。  
  
四個小時後，他們結束了討論。他從公務中抽離。  
  
  
他的第一個念頭是，他一開始就不該放手的。他不應該放李奧自己一個人在離他那麼遠的地方。什麼獨立自主，什麼自由選擇的權利，根本不重要。三十歲又如何？他根本不在乎。  
  
他的理智告訴他，這個想法並不正確。他花了那麼久的時間為同伴爭取自由，他該比任何人都知道自由的重要，他不能將它從李奧那裡奪走。也許這件事注定發生。世界就是這樣，總是有糟糕的事情發生。歷史上的一切總是如此：災難悄無聲息地來到人們身邊，把可貴的東西帶走。  
  
敲門聲。房門打開了。馬庫斯慢慢地轉頭。  
  
是卡爾。馬庫斯看著他，有一瞬間只想放聲哭泣。  
  
卡爾操作著輪椅，慢慢地來到馬庫斯的身邊。  
  
「你想要李奧的地址嗎？」他問。  
  
馬庫斯看著他，「沒用的。南達科他的網路跟交通都斷了。我過不去。」他說，聲音哽咽著。  
  
卡爾低下頭，沉默了一下，然後又抬起頭，「你還沒試過，你怎麼知道呢？」他溫柔地說，「我知道你不是那種會沒嘗試過就放棄的孩子。你只是太害怕了。你害怕如果他真的出事，你過去之後會親眼目睹，也害怕如果他沒出事，你就打破了你們的約定。」  
  
  
馬庫斯沉默了下來。  
  
  
「但是啊，馬庫斯，無論最後結果如何，他都會很高興你曾經想要趕到他的身邊的。我了解那個孩子，他總是這個樣子，嘴巴上要別人不要管他，但一旦你做了什麼證明你愛他，他還是會很高興的。我當初就是這樣的，不是嗎？」卡爾說，然後深深地吸了一口氣，「再說，無論他有沒有出事，我都需要你去接他回來的。你能為了我這個老人家，鼓起勇氣嗎？」  
  
這番話幾乎徹底擊潰了馬庫斯。「我知道，」他擦去臉上的淚水，「卡爾。你說的這些，我全都知道。」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯很想為李奧帶一些東西，但他不知道當地情況，所以還是只能盡量輕裝出行。他只帶了一些藍血、一筆現金和他的平板，戴了一頂鴨舌帽和墨鏡隱藏他的身分。  
  
他從密西根州出發，搭上前往明尼蘇達州的國內航班。他原本想在明尼蘇達州搭巴士到南達科他州州際，但機場的人告訴他，因為安全理由，連前往南達科他州州際附近的巴士也已經全面停駛。地震影響的範圍甚至比稍早前馬庫斯得知的還要廣。  
  
馬庫斯試圖租車前往，但沒有租車公司願意讓他把車開往南達科他州。他只好試圖在公路上隨機攔車，但車子數量稀少，而且沒有一輛車的目的地是南達科他州。  
  
  
幾個小時後時間接近凌晨兩點。就在馬庫斯幾乎決定要徒步上路時，終於又有一輛貨車駛近。駕駛是個年約四十幾歲的男性人類。  
  
當馬庫斯看到貨車上的「捷圖貨運」字樣、而且後座放滿啤酒的時候他就已經有些著急了，而當駕駛自我介紹說他叫麥克布魯姆伍德時，他更幾乎是要在座位上跳起來，想都沒想就追問了關於李奧的事情。  
  
麥克告訴他，根據他從無線電──自從網路普及之後就已經幾乎完全沒落、只在南達科他和其餘幾個邊緣州能見到的聯絡方式──聽到的，李奧和其餘住在捷圖貨運宿舍的人都沒有受到什麼重傷。  
  
馬庫斯向椅背重重一攤。感謝rA9。他閉上眼睛，然後再緩緩張開。他望著眼前的後照鏡，看見麥克皺起了眉頭。  
  
「等等，你該不會是那個叫馬庫斯的吧？」麥克從後照鏡裡看著他。馬庫斯嚇了一跳。  
「你知道我？不，你當然知道我。但是...你知道李奧和我的事？」  
「對，」麥克還是皺著眉頭，「你就是那個不肯標記他、還放任他去南達科他那種鳥地方的Alpha，對吧？」  
  
馬庫斯有一瞬間搞不清楚麥克在說什麼，但一秒鐘後他就恍然大悟：李奧當然不是白痴，隨隨便便就把自己跟仿生人領袖的關係對別人全盤托出。顯然，李奧很可能只告訴了麥克，他有一個──不能說是戀人，他們沒有交往──關係深厚的對象在密西根州，名字叫馬庫斯。李奧可能沒有在南達科他隱瞞自己Omega的身分，於是麥克便自動認定這個叫馬庫斯的是個Alpha。  
  
「我會那麼做是有理由的，而且我現在深感後悔。」馬庫斯誠實地說。  
「你最好是，不然我現在就會把你給踢下車，」麥克抓著方向盤凶神惡煞地說，「聽著，你這趟去找他，最好馬上滾到床單上把他給標記了。」  
「呃。我、我...」  
「事實上，要不是李奧看起來他媽的堅持，我手頭上可是有好幾個很優秀的Alpha人選。去他的。南達科他！我要是李奧的父親，我一定揍扁你這個王八蛋，順便讓李奧帶著新標記的味道回密西根州去讓你聞一聞。」  
  
馬庫斯無言可以反駁。「李奧是怎麼跟你提起我的？」他有些難過地問。李奧是如何跟麥克形容他的？麥克對他的印象如此之差，難道是因為李奧對他傾吐了所有自己對馬庫斯的不滿嗎？  
  
麥克僵了一下。「他叫我別告訴任何人...但我想你該知道一下，」他快速地看了馬庫斯一眼，「那天下班之後，我發現我把我老婆的生日禮物忘在公司休息室。我回公司去之後聽到...李奧在廁所裡，他在處理...你知道，Omega會有的那檔子麻煩。」麥克快速而含糊地說。  
  
這下子換馬庫斯僵住了。「他...」  
  
「他以為沒人在公司裡了，發出的聲音挺大的。我是說，我總不能坐視不管吧？誰知道現在有人工精液還有那些能成結的鬼玩意兒！在我那個時代你要不是乖乖打抑制劑就是找個Alpha──」麥克惱怒地咕噥了一聲，「我是說，難道我要眼睜睜看他脫水死在廁所裡？」  
  
馬庫斯知道這不是麥克的錯，但一想到麥克顯然什麼都看見了，他就有股極不理智的衝動，想把麥克打暈之後扔下車。  
  
「總之，那個時候他一直在喊你的名字。」麥克說。  
「我？」馬庫斯立即轉過頭去看他。  
「對。在我撞開廁所的門，把他從廁所裡拖出來的時候。他一邊哭一邊喊你的名字。我後來問他你是誰。他告訴我你是一個──哈，『關係很親密的朋友』？反正就是那種傻呼呼的、被騙炮的Omega會說的話。」  
  
馬庫斯把臉埋進雙手之中。「我不想、也沒有騙炮。我只是...我知道我的行為很像，但...呃。」他重重地嘆氣。  
  
「聽著，我問你──把頭給我他媽的抬起來，」麥克命令他；馬庫斯沉重地抬起頭，「你到底愛不愛他？你不標記他、放任他跑到另一個州，但卻又...在這麼危險的時刻趕來，」他瞇起眼睛，「你得告訴我，你是不是真的愛他。這個問題很重要。」  
  
馬庫斯愣了一下，「怎麼了？」他問。  
  
「因為我們已經接近州際，但公司其實不准我把貨車再開進南達科他州。我有個朋友就住在這附近，他有一架小飛機──但機上只剩一個座位。」他轉頭看著馬庫斯，「所以你的答案至關重要。」  
  
馬庫斯忍不住笑了出來。這太容易了不是嗎？  
  
他就只有那麼一個誠實的答案。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
儘管已經得知了李奧平安無事的消息，當馬庫斯從上空俯瞰到南達科他州沃特敦市的滿目瘡痍時他依然膽戰心驚。他們橫越了沃特敦上空，前往位在沃特敦市西南方的小鎮派諾斯。根據馬庫斯查到的資料，這個小鎮約在十幾年前由一批厭惡人工智慧的人們獨立興建。拜這點所賜，許多如今已經是有心的念舊人士才會使用的東西，諸如紙張、無線電、桌上遊戲、非自駕式車輛等在這裡依然保持著主流地位。  
  
李奧這一年多來就是生活在這樣一個與自己格格不入的城市之中。馬庫斯一思及此，心裡就莫名地不安。他們在小鎮附近降落，然後徒步前往。飛機上的另外三個人是一家人，似乎是打算去找他們的一位親戚。他們知道馬庫斯是要去捷圖貨運後，便好心但其實不必要地為馬庫斯指示方向。  
  
馬庫斯獨自走在小鎮的街道上。有許多建築物半塌或出現裂痕，但這裡的建築多半不高，而且震央畢竟更靠近南達科他的西半部，所以損毀情況並沒有馬庫斯在即時新聞上看到的那麼嚇人。  
  
就在他事先儲存的地圖顯示他離捷圖貨運還有一公里時，他看見了一小批人群。許多人注意到了這個生面孔，紛紛上前和他搭話。馬庫斯這才知道鎮上的人們大多都已經前往附近的學校避難。李奧可能也在那裡。馬庫斯立即在處理器裡規劃了新的路線，原本打算馬上跑過去，但當地人叫他等一下，說正好有一輛要過去的卡車，他可以一同前往。  
  
當馬庫斯在卡車的後方看見李奧時，李奧正蜷縮在放滿物資的卡車一角，蓋著外套安靜地打瞌睡。而他枕在後方的東西，正是那隻此刻已經傷痕累累、露出許多棉花和塑膠粒的貓貓手玩偶。馬庫斯停頓了數秒鐘，直到旁邊的人困惑地催促他上車。  
  
他抬起手，在墨鏡鏡片的後方胡亂抹了一下，然後才躡手躡腳地爬上卡車後方。卡車開動時李奧微微晃了一下。馬庫斯輕輕地爬到他的身邊坐下。他目視掃描了李奧的狀況：膝蓋處有一個明顯的瘀青，臉頰和手臂上有幾處破皮擦傷。但沒有血跡，也沒有包繃帶的地方。馬庫斯再度用手背揉了揉眼睛。  
  
然後他輕輕地挪動了李奧，讓他的頭靠在自己的肩膀上。卡車一直在搖晃，但他能感覺到李奧安穩的吐息。他伸手到李奧的外套底下，握住李奧的手，然後跟著閉上眼睛。幾顆眼淚在他這麼做時滴出了他的眼眶，但他沒有再度去擦拭，因為他已經不願意再放開李奧的手了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
李奧醒來的時候，連看都沒看就知道這個人是馬庫斯。連他自己都不知道自己是怎麼知道的。他微微轉頭，把鼻尖靠在對方的手臂上，然後深深地吸氣。塑膠、金屬、木頭、顏料，無機質而冷冽，但都是他熟悉且留戀的味道，每一次他們做愛時他都可以聞到。  
  
「醒了？」他聽到馬庫斯問。  
「還沒。」他微笑地回答，再度閉上眼睛。他聽見馬庫斯輕笑了兩聲，握著他的手的拇指在自己的手背上溫柔地摩娑。他想到他其實應該為馬庫斯的出現感到驚訝，可是他並沒有，彷彿他從地震的那一刻就知道馬庫斯一定會來。  
「你高興我來嗎？」馬庫斯又問。  
「你擔心我會不高興嗎？」李奧反問。  
「是啊。我擔心你會不會覺得我還是不相信你能照顧好自己。」  
  
李奧把頭抬起來。他可以隱約地看見墨鏡底下馬庫斯的眼睛輪廓，「但是你還是來了。你是擔心我死了嗎？」  
  
「我在路上遇見麥克了，他告訴我你平安無事。」  
「那你沒有馬上掉頭？」  
「我想過。但是，」馬庫斯摟住李奧，「我覺得我還是需要見到你。」  
  
李奧覺得他的心漏跳了一拍。  
  
「所以不是你覺得我會需要你，而是你需要我。」李奧用臉頰蹭了蹭馬庫斯的胸口。需要。被需要。這一次他是被需要的那一個。  
  
「對。對，你說的沒錯。」馬庫斯吻了吻李奧的頭頂。他們同時笑出了聲。然後他們再度四目相對。李奧跪了起來，向前傾身──  
  
  
  
「嘿！你們兩個，別他媽在我車上搞好嗎？」司機老大不高興的聲音從車尾出傳來。馬庫斯嚇了一跳，而且他可以看出李奧也一樣。他忘了注意地圖。他們已經到學校了。  
  
李奧的臉脹紅了起來，「老傑！你他媽的想嚇誰啊？而且，不！我才沒要在你車上搞，這車他媽的髒死了。」他說，朝司機比了個中指。  
  
「對對對，你的車最他媽乾淨了。這誰啊？」司機用下巴指指馬庫斯。  
「他就是馬庫斯。」李奧回答。  
「噢，就是他，」司機抬起一邊眉毛；馬庫斯開始懷疑這裡究竟有多少人知道「馬庫斯」，還有他在這裡又是什麼名聲，「傑克。」  
「馬庫斯。你好。」馬庫斯回答。  
「你在這裡就意味著你也得幫忙。我可不讓人免費搭便車。」傑克說。  
「當然。」馬庫斯連忙說。  
  
傑克打了個哈欠，說他要去睡了。馬庫斯和李奧合力把車上的所有東西都搬進學校的體育館。他們盡量保持安靜。這時候是清晨六點鐘，體育館裡的民眾大多都還在夢鄉，只有少數的傷患和醫護人員，以及一些看起來驚魂未定、夜不成眠的人仍保持清醒。他們和另外幾個人拆開物資的包裝，然後分頭開始尋找有需要的民眾。  
  
馬庫斯是這個時候才聽到其他人提起李奧以前念過護理學校，但是沒有護理師執照。  
  
「但是你做得很好。」馬庫斯說，一邊看著李奧的包紮手法。他看起來可靠又獨立，讓馬庫斯很高興。但他想到自己對李奧的了解甚至還不及這個和李奧只相處了一年多的小鎮人群，他就又有些洩氣，「為什麼沒去當護理師呢？」  
  
「因為...呃，我是被開除的。你知道...紅冰。」李奧尷尬地說。馬庫斯對自己怒火中燒。要不是現在沒有網路，他就會開始駭入所有的社群網站，不把李奧曼費德的個人生平查得一清二楚不肯罷休。  
  
「現在除了這裡之外也沒那種職缺啦，」那名接受包紮的婦人插嘴，「我以前可是資深護理師呢，但自從MC500上市之後我就再也找不到護理工作了。那些塑膠人可不必受訓十年。真高興這裡沒有他們。」  
  
「噢。呃。」馬庫斯尷尬地應和。他們離開之後，李奧開始嗤嗤竊笑，「塑膠人。」他用手肘撞了撞馬庫斯的肩膀。馬庫斯回撞回去。他們開始追逐。另一邊的一位女士面容不悅地要他們小聲一點。他們連忙道歉，然後在體育館的一個靠邊的角落找了位置坐。  
  
「天啊，」李奧笑著，椅著牆壁，「我好像開始有點熱了。」  
「...李奧，」馬庫斯頓了一下，靠近李奧以更確定自己的判斷，「你...你聞起來有點...」  
「...天啊，」李奧又說了一次，但這次笑容消失了，「天啊。沒錯。我...我得去廁所。」他抓著自己的背包，掙扎地爬起來。幸好他們坐的這個位置離廁所非常近。馬庫斯看見李奧的臀部位置已經有了一點點深色的痕跡。  
  
他吞嚥了一下。「我...我在這裡等你？」他問。  
  
李奧瞪著他，「你在開我玩笑嗎？」他粗魯地說，但臉色緋紅。  
  
馬庫斯眨了眨眼，「讓我幫你拿背包吧。」他起身，動作快得不自然。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
他們接吻。他們近乎狂亂地接吻。馬庫斯立刻選中了一間殘障廁間(它們很大，而且反正有兩間)。他打開門，把李奧推進去，然後把門鎖上。李奧背靠著牆壁，馬庫斯貼了上去。他們再度吻上彼此，一邊毫無章法地剝去對方的衣物。馬庫斯的雙手在李奧泛紅的身體上放肆地來回游移，一邊吻上他的喉結。李奧閉上眼睛，發出代表舒服的綿長呻吟。  
  
「馬庫斯？」李奧發覺到馬庫斯突然離開了他。他已經開始發情了，身體的每一寸都需要被撫慰。他張開眼睛。馬庫斯正在翻李奧的背包。他在李奧難以置信的眼光下從背包裡拿出了李奧的按摩棒。  
  
「你果然帶著這個。」馬庫斯笑著說。他又貼上李奧，從他的嘴唇一路吻到胸口。  
「嗯...你...拿那個要做什麼？」李奧無力地搖著頭，「我不要那個...我...」他喘著氣，一邊感受到他因為發情而挺立的乳尖被馬庫斯舔吻著。他好濕了，可是卻還是說不出他想要的是馬庫斯的陰莖。他想直接伸手去抓，可是卻被馬庫斯躲開了。  
  
李奧發出不滿的咕噥。馬庫斯又吻了吻他，然後貼上他的耳際，悄悄地命令：「轉過去。醫生現在要給我們的小護士打針了。」  
  
「嘿...！」李奧瞪著他，不滿意出聲抗議。「聽話。」馬庫斯催促著。  
  
李奧臉色發紅地咬住下唇，然後不甘不願地轉過身。「後退一點，上半身靠著牆。屁股抬起來...很好。」馬庫斯說。這姿勢令李奧十分羞恥，但也令他興奮。無論如何他乖乖照做；Omega的本能驅使他去做一切有可能讓他流著水的後穴被填得充盈的事。他感覺到馬庫斯的手在他的臀上來回游移，時不時擦過他敏感又濕潤的穴口。「嗯──馬、馬庫斯...你快點...」李奧雙手緊握著拳頭，額頭靠著牆壁。他努力讓自己不要主動扭著腰搖屁股，那太丟臉了。  
  
「我一直到今天才知道原來哥哥你是小護士。之前怎麼都不告訴我？」馬庫斯說，一邊把按摩棒的前端抵住李奧的後穴入口，然後緩緩地插入一點點，然後又抽出，發出「啵啾」的一聲。  
  
「嗯、嗯...我、我又沒有...執照...」李奧喘著氣，「而且、現在這種...嗯！這種技能、沒、沒有用...」  
  
「這樣可不行。一個好的護士是不可以隱瞞他的身分的。為了處罰你，我要給你打針了。」馬酷斯說。  
  
「啊...不要──」李奧帶著哭腔說，但還是被按摩棒毫不留情地侵入到了體內；馬庫斯開始用按摩棒緩緩地抽插他，「啊、啊...不要...」李奧搖著頭，但他發情的身體卻緊緊地吃著那根他再熟悉不過的玩具。  
  
「那你告訴我，你還有多少事情沒有讓我知道？如果你不說，我就用它內射你。」  
「嗯──哈啊、不要、不要...我都會說的...」李奧哀求著；馬庫斯就在他身邊，他才不要被按摩棒內射，他不要在馬庫斯面前對著別的東西打開他的生殖腔。  
  
「你在哪些地方用過這個？」  
「啊、嗯...公司的、廁所...還有...餐廳的廁所...」  
「還有呢？」  
「哈啊...我的、貨車上...嗯──」  
「所以傑克才說你的車子很乾淨？因為你要常常清理？」  
「對、對...」  
「聽麥克說你這麼做的時候會喊我的名字？」  
「哈啊──對、對！我、我會喊你的名字...不然、不然我的...我的生殖腔不會打開...！」李奧隱忍著說；這件事情讓他羞恥萬分，「啊──不、不可以再進去了...！」他哀求著。按摩棒頂到了他的生殖腔口。  
  
「麥克說他手上有好幾個Alpha的人選。他有介紹給你過嗎？」  
「有、有...」  
「他們之中有人碰過你嗎？」馬庫斯又問。  
  
李奧停頓了一下，「沒、沒有...」他小聲地說。  
  
「真的沒有？」馬庫斯問，把手上的按摩棒往前戳了戳。  
「哈啊──！有、有一個Alpha...他、我們那時候、有點醉了...他、他吻了我...」  
「他吻你？」  
「對...那時候大家...有點、哈啊、有點...起鬨...」  
「所以你就讓他吻你？」馬庫斯低沉地說，一邊用按摩棒的前端戳著李奧閉合著、但極端敏感的生殖腔口，彷彿下一秒就要強行破開他一般。  
「啊──！我、我沒有...想到...嗯──！」李奧發抖著，一邊搖著頭「不要...馬庫斯、拜託你...」他哀求著；他的淫水已經沿著他的大腿四處橫流，弄髒了廁所的地板。  
  
「沒有想到什麼？」馬庫斯仍是那個低沉的語調，「沒有想到──我會這樣嗎？」他說──然後開啟了按摩棒的震動開關。  
  
李奧仰起頭、發出了無聲的尖叫。淚水沿著他的臉頰落下。沒兩分鐘他就高潮了，他在射精的同時潮吹，精液噴濺到了他靠著的牆壁，溫熱的淫水在按摩棒還插在他體內時就肆無忌憚地噴湧而出，並在按摩棒被拔出的那一刻又噴出了一小波。  
  
「好了。轉過來，」馬庫斯抱住哭泣著的李奧，「別哭。我只是想跟你多玩一下。」他說，又吻了吻李奧。李奧軟軟地承接著馬庫斯的吻，一邊抽噎著，「馬庫斯...」他迷濛地叫著。他高潮了一次，但是生殖腔還沒打開，還沒被內射，發情期仍在持續，而Omega沒有不應期。  
  
「對不起，我好像玩得太過份了。聽到其他人吻你讓我有點生氣。」馬庫斯誠實地說。李奧皺起眉頭，「就跟你說...我那時候醉了...」他仍抽噎著，「我、我不喜歡那個人...之後也沒有見面了...」  
  
「沒有關係。你有你的自由。我只是...」馬庫斯歉疚地說。他想到他其實沒有權力干涉李奧要跟誰接吻，甚至被誰標記。畢竟，他們沒有在交往。  
  
「不要再說了，」李奧打斷他，一邊在馬庫斯的懷裡磨蹭著，「快點幹我...我的發情期還沒結束...」他囁嚅著說。馬庫斯緊抱著他，「好。」他說，然後把李奧整個人從臀部抬起來，讓李奧的雙腳勾著他，背部貼著牆壁。  
  
  
  
李奧在馬庫斯進入他的時候倒抽了一口氣。濕黏、鮮活、顫動著的陰莖。久違的、令人著迷不已的被入侵感。他的生殖腔立即不知羞恥地為馬庫斯大開門戶，順暢地隨著他身體的下沉吞入了馬庫斯的龜頭，並像是迫不及待要被內射一樣蠕動著。  
  
「嗯、嗯──」李奧本能地掙扎著，但隨即就被馬庫斯向上一頂，「啊！」他的身體瞬間完全脫力，只能隨著馬庫斯一次又一次的頂弄而搖晃著，「啊、啊、嗯、嗯...」他呻吟著，身體危險地只靠著牆壁和馬庫斯的頂弄承載，只有腳趾因為快感而在馬庫斯的背上用力蜷起。  
  
馬庫斯不停地在他的生殖腔口進進出出。他的生殖腔在馬庫斯突入的時候柔順地包裹、又在抽出的時候依依不捨地吸附。換成是任何一個Alpha，早就耐不住這樣的刺激而射精了，可是馬庫斯是個仿生人，他愛做多久就做多久。  
  
「馬、馬庫斯...快點...」李奧忍不住出聲懇求，「快點...射在裡面...」  
「再一下下就好。」馬庫斯的嘴唇緊貼著李奧的鎖骨不斷舔吻。他捨不得放手。他太久沒有這樣了──擁抱李奧、親吻他、被他包裹著下身、感受到他身體熱情的依賴和索求、和他連結在一起──太久了。  
  
「不、不行了...我...」李奧帶著哭腔說。  
「那你先回答，跟按摩棒比起來哪個比較好？我的沒有震動功能，是不是也該去裝一個？」馬庫斯一邊問，一邊開始更加快速地頂弄。  
  
「哈啊！開、開什麼、啊──玩笑...」李奧一邊呻吟著一邊無力地抗議。  
「你要先回答我，不然你的生殖腔永遠也別想吃飽。」馬庫斯固執地說，維持著他非人類能辦到的速度跟持久。  
「我、我...」儘管已經在馬庫斯面前暴露了近乎所有，李奧還是無法說出他比較喜歡馬庫斯的陰莖這種話，「我、我──」  
  
然後他倒抽了一口氣，一邊緊緊地摀住嘴巴。隔壁傳來關門聲。  
  
  
有人進了隔壁廁間。馬庫斯停下了動作。  
  
  
先是一陣沉默，接著隔壁傳來了聲響：「嘿，隔壁的老兄？」  
  
「你好？」馬庫斯回應，然後又開始了新一輪的抽插。李奧一個猝不及防，沒能掩住聲音，「嗯嗚──！」  
  
「哇喔，老兄？你怎麼了？」隔壁的人顯然是聽見了。李奧緊閉著眼睛，摀著自己的嘴，流著淚默默地承受著馬庫斯在他身體裡繼續衝撞。  
  
「沒什麼。身體有點不舒服。」馬庫斯鎮定地回應。  
「我也是。老實說，這地震嚇壞我了。而且我受不了跟那麼多人一起待在同一個地方。」隔壁的人的聲音聽起來有些虛弱。  
「所以你自己躲到廁所來？」馬庫斯問。  
「是啊。你呢？你聽起來也沒在上廁所。你也有社交恐懼症？」  
  
「這個嘛，我現在有點忙。」馬庫斯禮貌地說。他吻著李奧的鎖骨和胸口，一邊感受到李奧因為快感與失重而緊抓著他。  
  
「噢！」隔壁的人似乎自以為懂了什麼，「哈。我懂、我懂。Alpha嗎？總是會有這種需要。我就不打擾了。」  
「謝謝。」馬庫斯依舊禮貌地回應。  
  
隔壁的人聽起來出了廁間。馬庫斯開始大力搗弄。「啊──！馬庫斯！不要！我──啊啊──！」李奧又是一番掙扎、高潮、射精，然後緊接著被馬庫斯灌飽了他的生殖腔，「嗯──！」他從喉間發出尖細的呻吟。馬庫斯一次的射精量比按摩棒多得多了，他已經好久沒有被這樣填滿了。他閉著眼睛喘氣，感覺到馬庫斯將他放了下來。  
  
「還好嗎？」馬庫斯問他。  
「你這渾蛋...這、這太...」李奧無力地捶打著馬庫斯。  
「對不起。你太可愛了，我捨不得停下來。」馬庫斯微笑。李奧感覺到自己因為發情期而退了熱度的臉頰再度發燙了起來，「我不可愛。」他反駁。  
「你很可愛。難怪那個Alpha會想吻你，」馬庫斯說，又從李奧那裡偷了一個吻，「我不怪他。」  
「不要再提了...」  
「你是說那個Alpha，還是你很可愛？」馬庫斯問。  
「都是！」李奧佯怒。  
  
  
接下來的一小段時間裡，他們整理好自己。  
  
「我之後會送你另一隻新的貓貓手。」馬庫斯在李奧忙著拉好皮帶時說。  
「哈，」李奧笑了笑，「好，我想我的確是需要。地震的時候我把它蓋在身上，結果陽台的玻璃門破了，碎片全都插在上面。」他說。  
  
下一秒他就被馬庫斯擁進懷裡。「我就知道你會是這種反應，」他在馬庫斯懷裡悄悄地說，「我沒事。」  
  
馬庫斯仍然抱著他，「我知道。」他難受地說。要是他們當時沒有在視訊。要是他當時買了別的禮物。李奧的身上會插滿玻璃碎片。他會陷入萬劫不復的噩夢裡。李奧回抱了他。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
當他們走出廁所時，體育館所有人都在看著他們。  
  
「好吧，」李奧退後了幾步，「這是某種玩笑嗎？」他問。  
  
「恐怕不是，」一個男人走向他們，手裡拿著馬庫斯的背包；他把背包丟到地上，幾包藍血掉了出來，「現在，能否請你摘下你的墨鏡了？『馬庫斯』？」他雙手抱胸，歪斜地站著，等著一個答案。  
  
  
  
  
馬庫斯一動也不動。預建開始：轉身，把李奧抱起來，奔跑，在接近窗戶的瞬間再度轉身，用左邊的人造肩胛骨撞破玻璃，在外面落地時剛好轉了一圈，花一秒鐘微蹲避震以免李奧受到傷害，然後繼續向前跑。預建結束。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
李奧在他們落地的時候才反應過來發生了什麼事。「馬庫斯！」他大叫；馬庫斯跑得飛快，風在他的耳邊呼嘯。「馬庫斯！我們不能就這樣跑掉！」他掙扎著，一邊捶打著馬庫斯的胸口。但是馬庫斯不知怎麼地活像個──雖然這麼說也很奇怪──機器人似地，對他的話充耳不聞。  
  
李奧不知道自己會被帶到哪裡去。馬庫斯看起來打算就這樣逃跑──但是他們能跑多遠？沒有車子，沒有藍血，他們能去哪裡？難道還能躲在什麼地方？  
  
  
  
他們就這樣離開了小鎮。儘管派諾斯鎮在這個時代幾乎可以說是反科技，但鎮外還是有一個由州政府建置的無人自動化休息站。李奧一直只聽說過，沒有來過。  
  
現在他們在這裡停了下來。馬庫斯將李奧抱進有冷氣的無人便利超商中，然後把他輕輕放在店內的椅子上。李奧呆坐著，看著馬庫斯從冰箱拿了一瓶飲料，到櫃台試圖付帳，但失去網路的自動化櫃台對他的白色手掌不起反應。馬庫斯停頓了一下，依然把飲料遞給李奧。李奧接了過去。  
  
「對不起。」馬庫斯小聲地說。  
「你剛才...你剛才怎麼了？」李奧困惑不解。  
  
馬庫斯沉默了一下，「我...我慌了。」  
  
「慌、慌了？但是...但是你革命過。我以為你不會怕人類。安德魯──就是那個丟你背包的傢伙──他根本不該翻你的東西！而且我告訴你，他只是愛虛張聲勢罷了，實際上他人很好，只要你夠強勢，他根本──」  
  
「我知道他人很好。可是那就是問題！」馬庫斯打斷李奧。李奧愣了一下。  
  
馬庫斯在李奧的身邊坐下，嘆了一口氣，「我不怕他們。我知道這裡的人都很好，李奧。從我來這裡開始，每一個人都對我很好。麥克，傑克，告訴我大家都在學校裡的那群鎮民。那些我們在體育館裡幫助的人...那個以前當過資深護士的女士，還有廁所裡那個有社交恐懼症的人。他們都很溫柔。我好高興你挑了一個很好的地方待著，好高興你有了這麼一群能和你互相照顧的朋友。」  
  
「所、所以，只要我們好好地解釋──」  
  
「──而我毀了這一切，李奧。這是我看到那些藍血的時候想到的第一件事。」馬庫斯抓著自己的褲子，聲音開始有些哽咽，「我不該來的。我很抱歉。」  
  
「馬庫斯...」  
  
「我感覺自己對你來說像個瘟神，李奧。我佔據你的家，佔據你的...身體，然後又毀了你在這裡的人際關係。我──」  
  
「馬庫斯！」李奧大聲地打斷他，「首先，你沒有占據我家！我在你來家裡之前就搬出去了，而且你待機的地方是一個他媽的衣櫥，順帶一提我從之前就覺得這件事超詭異的但是一直沒跟你說因為我很喜歡那股木頭味，」李奧一口氣說完，並在馬庫斯能出聲之前又繼續說下去，「──再者，你沒有標記我，所以技術上來說，你還沒『佔據』我的身體。最後，安德魯甚至沒來得及說任何話！就算他不高興，你又怎麼知道其他人是怎麼想的？」李奧站了起來；馬庫斯愣愣地望著他，「你得相信我，馬庫斯。這是我離開的目的，記得嗎？為了讓你相信我有能力，能選擇你，能選擇我的朋友。現在，請你相信我選的朋友，好嗎？」  
  
幾秒鐘的安靜。  
  
「好的。」馬庫斯眨眨眼睛，「但...但我還是要想個辦法，讓他們喜歡...至少相信我，是吧？畢竟我騙了他們...他們一直以為我只是個好心的外地人。」  
  
「那我也不等於騙了他們？」李奧嘟嚷著說，「不過，你說得對。我們最好做點什麼。」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
無論如何，要做些什麼的第一步是回到派諾斯鎮。李奧從椅子上站起，但馬庫斯卻轉身背對著李奧蹲了下來。  
  
「你這是在幹什麼？」李奧困惑地問。  
「上來。我背你。」馬庫斯理所當然地說。  
  
李奧的臉紅了起來，「我可以自己走路...」  
  
「我們離派諾斯鎮有一公里遠。我不會累，可以背著你跑。或者你比較喜歡我們來的時候我抱著你的方式？」馬庫斯轉頭，對著李奧眨了眨眼睛。  
  
「我...」李奧一時語塞，「該死。好吧、好吧。」他嘟嚷著，一邊從後面環上馬庫斯的背。馬庫斯用雙臂架住他的膝蓋窩，把他揹了起來，走出便利商店。  
  
李奧一開始有些難為情。他的跨下抵在馬庫斯的背上，大腿夾著馬庫斯的腰。不知怎麼的，像這樣和性無關的親密接觸反而更令他緊張。  
  
但過了一小段時間之後，這一切好像又不是那麼難以接受了。馬庫斯的背又寬又厚實，抬著他雙腿的手臂也強壯有力，令人安心。李奧放鬆了一些，把臉頰貼在了馬庫斯的後頸附近。他又聞到了馬庫斯身上的那股混雜了金屬和塑膠的木頭香味。馬庫斯穩穩地跑著，不出汗也不喘氣，體溫也不因為跑步而升高。李奧幾乎可說是舒適地趴在他的背上。  
  
  
  
當李奧發現他們停下來了的時候，他才意識到自己在不知不覺中早就閉上了眼睛。他張開眼睛，聽到的第一句話是：「他在你背上睡得真香」。他猛然抬起頭。  
  
「噢！你醒了，」麥克從那輛小貨車的車窗探出頭看著李奧，「有個塑膠小男友就是有這種好處，哈？我看你這輩子都不必走路了。」他嘲弄地說。  
  
這個人的出現以及他說的這句話當中所蘊含的資訊量實在太過龐大，以至於李奧有那麼兩秒鐘啞口無言。「什麼？」他花費了一番力氣才吐出這句話，「等一下...馬庫斯！放我下去！」他紅著臉大叫；馬庫斯聽話地將他放下，「麥克？我以為你還在明尼蘇達！你的貨車呢？」  
  
「我自己又找了另外的管道過來。當你做運輸業做了超過二十年，你總是有很多管道可以移動，」麥克吐了一口煙圈，「還有，不用白費力氣了，小子，我已經聽說了你們的事情了。」他說。李奧這才注意到馬庫斯已經拔下了他的墨鏡。  
  
「那...你怎麼想？」李奧有些戒備地說。麥克是個好人，他知道，但他的作風畢竟比較老派，對仿生人也沒有好感。  
  
「我才剛跟你的小男友提到這件事呢，」麥克聳聳肩，「總之你們先上車吧。」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
在車上，李奧得知原來麥克在他們離開不久後就抵達了派諾斯鎮，是特地又開車出來接他們的。  
  
「是大夥派我過來的。」麥克說。  
「他們知道我跟馬庫斯在這裡？」  
「『派諾斯鎮社區廣播！歡樂無限，消息無限！』」麥克維妙維肖地模仿著，「你們跑出去的時候一堆人看到你們的方向。這附近能待人的地方也只有那裡了。」  
  
「大家反應怎麼樣？」李奧忍不住問。  
「噢，大家嚇壞了，」麥克說，「安娜哭哭啼啼地跟我說你被仿生人『擄走了』。有好幾個人的看法也差不多。不過我跟其他大部分和馬庫斯接觸過的人都覺得事情不是這樣...」  
「那...你覺得怎樣？」李奧又問了一次。  
「我覺得馬庫斯人不壞，但是...」他皺著眉頭從後照鏡看向馬庫斯，「這到底是怎麼回事？」  
  
「我太緊張了。我沒想到我會被發現...我以為大家會因為我的關係對李奧有敵意。」馬庫斯坦誠地說。  
「你想太多了，」麥克哼了哼，「大家有敵意的對象是你，不是李奧。李奧可是我們的社區甜心呢。」  
  
「我告訴過你不要用那個詞稱呼我！」李奧激動地大喊。  
「我覺得這個稱呼很可愛。」馬庫斯真誠地說。李奧翻了個白眼，「他們對馬庫斯的敵意大概到什麼程度？」他問。  
  
「這個嘛，」麥克意味深長地說，「撇開他是塑...仿生人這件事，你知道大家對『馬庫斯』的印象的？跟Omega上過床之後不肯明說雙方的關係、又不肯負起責任好好標記、讓Omega自己一個人心碎地跑到南達科他州的鄉下...」  
「就跟你們說了事情不是那個樣子！」李奧迅速地看了一眼馬庫斯，立即臉紅脖子粗地反駁。  
  
馬庫斯這下子總算知道『馬庫斯』在派諾斯鎮的名聲如何了。  
  
「我也跟你說了很多次，從你說的故事看起來就是這個樣子。小子，你看起來就像個被渣Alpha玩弄於股掌間的可憐小Omega。總而言之──！」麥克大聲地蓋過李奧反駁的聲音，「現在大家知道了馬庫斯是仿生人頭子，但這只解釋了他為什麼不標記你。其餘的事情沒有改變，大家依舊認為他是個渣男，」麥克從後照鏡用嚴厲的目光看著馬庫斯，「特別是大家都看得出來你對他有多死心塌地。」他補充。  
  
李奧的臉更紅了。「真的嗎？」馬庫斯問，聲音裡有股藏不住的欣喜熱切。「真的，他談到你的時候臉上老是...」「閉嘴，麥克。」李奧咕噥著說。  
  
麥克哼了哼，「我們到了。」他說，在校門口把車子停下來。  
  
「所以...你打算怎麼做？」李奧有些不安地問馬庫斯，「也許你就這樣離開比較好？我去跟大家說...」  
  
「不，李奧。我有很重要的事情要跟大家說。你跟我一起來。」馬庫斯微笑，然後牽住李奧的手。李奧低下了頭，任由他牽著。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
他們進入體育館時引起了一陣騷動。人們看著他們竊竊私語；有幾個人，包括安德魯，站起來想上前說些什麼，但麥克朝他們使了個眼色。  
  
麥克拍了拍李奧背，「過去那邊坐著。」他說，指了指體育館中的舞台前方的位置。李奧愣了一下，但馬庫斯只是朝他點了點頭，然後放開了他的手，往登台的樓梯走去。李奧猶疑地坐下，等著看馬庫斯準備要幹什麼。  
  
不管再怎麼反科技，公立學校的設備該有的還是都不少的。馬庫斯把他退下皮膚層的手放到一旁講台的觸控螢幕上，開啟了麥克風。  
  
「午安，派諾斯鎮的鎮民們。我知道你們現在正在吃午餐，但我有一些話想跟大家說。」  
  
「滾！你這負心的塑膠渾蛋！」體育館後方有個人大喊。  
「閉嘴！維克多！」麥克轉頭大叫，順便賞了那個人一個中指。  
  
「首先，我很抱歉我沒有在第一時間表明我的身分。我剝奪了你們拒絕我進入這個小鎮的機會，而這個機會是你們理當有的權利，正如你們有權利拒絕AI科技進入你們的小鎮一樣。對此我感到非常抱歉。」  
  
「但是，我想說的是──我所做的這一切，無論是欺騙或幫助你們，為的都是同一個人。李奧曼費德。」馬庫斯輕輕地唸出那個名字。李奧與他對上了目光，看起來想馬上站起來，但麥克又把他按下去。  
  
「我知道你們一直以來對我有很多的...揣測。事實是，」馬庫斯停頓了一下，然後深深地吸了一口氣，「我愛李奧，真的。我知道你們之中也許有人不相信...像我這樣的人有能力去愛。但這就是我來這裡的理由。」  
  
「正因為我愛他，所以我想放手讓他自由。我希望他是自願選擇我。就這方面來說，我覺得我很幸運可以身為一個仿生人，因為這樣我就沒有機會用一個標記去佔有他，他無論如何都會是一個獨立而完整的個體。那是我所希望的。」  
  
「而李奧為了向我證明他能做到這一點，來到了你們所擁有的這個美好小鎮。這是為什麼我放手讓他來到這裡。他希望能證明給我看，而他的希望就是我的希望。所以我選擇看著他這麼做。」  
  
「但是很遺憾地，我終究是自私的。當地震發生的時候，我發現我再也無法忍受自己離李奧這麼遙遠。我甚至還因此有點忌妒你們，因為你們得以陪伴在他的身邊，」馬庫斯笑了笑，「但認真地說──謝謝你們。謝謝你們守護了我愛的人。這麼長一段時間以來，我都無法給李奧一個容身之處，但你們做到了。」  
  
「而現在，我想請各為再幫我一個忙。」  
  
  
「請仔細地看著我接下來要做的，並且為此作見證。」  
  
  
在李奧驚異的目光中，馬庫斯緩緩地走下台階。體育館裡一片安靜，只聽得到馬庫斯的腳步聲。他走到李奧面前，注視著他，單膝跪下。  
  
「李奧曼費德，」他鄭重地開口，聲音不大，但依然在安靜的體育館裡迴響，「我愛你。請問你是否願意，在接下來可預見的未來裡──如果你願意的話，也包括那些不可預見的未來──作為我的伴侶，和我一起共度？」他說，並誠摯地伸出手。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
李奧望著馬庫斯。他什麼也沒說；他什麼也說不出口。馬庫斯說愛他，這沒問題，他們相愛，這他一直都知道──但，伴侶？一直在一起，在接下來可預見的未來，還有那些不可預見的未來？  
  
的確他曾在信裡說過「各自的伴侶」之類的話，但內心深處，他一直沒想過自己會跟任何人建立長久的關係。他的父母也曾強烈相戀，但終究只是短暫的激情，而他就是這短暫激情帶來的副產品。從他有記憶開始，愛情對他來說就不是長久的。  
  
  
  
「李奧？」馬庫斯又喚了他一聲。他回過神來，猛然發現原先安靜無聲的體育館裡已經充滿了各種鼓譟：「親他！」「操！小甜心不要！」「我還沒告白啊！」「給你們錢快結婚！」的聲音此起彼落。他的臉火辣辣地燒熱了起來。這肯定是大衛那幫人起頭的，他氣憤地想，這幫渾蛋雖然照顧他，卻也老愛拿他是Omega這件事開玩笑，還叫他什麼甜心──  
  
「李奧，」馬庫斯用低沉的聲音在鼓譟下悄悄地對李奧說話，「我知道我沒辦法標記你，而且跟我在一起，意味著你不會有小孩...」他說，聲音溫柔到幾乎令人心碎，「但是我真的很想──」  
  
標記就算了，小孩？李奧忍不住啞然失笑。馬庫斯竟然想得這麼長遠──  
  
  
──然而，李奧想到，事實上，他就是想得這麼長遠。  
  
  
李奧知道自己的父母從未想過要有婚姻，更枉論要有孩子。  
  
但是馬庫斯想到了。馬庫斯和他的父母不同，李奧明白到。馬庫斯不只愛他，還打算愛得長遠，正因為馬庫斯一直都想得很長遠，所以他才會那麼在意他們能不能標記、他會不會耽誤自己一生。而最終，馬庫斯最想要的是──他們都想要的是──  
  
  
「──跟你永遠在一...」  
  
馬庫斯的話還沒說完，李奧便握住了他的手，然後撲到了他的身上，與他熱切地親吻。  
  
  
體育館裡歡聲雷動；有人大吼大叫，有人拍照錄影。  
  
  
  
李奧感覺他們的吻彷彿真的持續了有永遠那麼久。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
事後馬庫斯想起這一切時總覺得有許多美中不足之處──譬如，他們見面後第一次做愛的地方不該是廁所。又譬如，他們分別的時候他起碼該給李奧套上一個戒指，而不只是另一個深吻。但他後來每次提起這件事，李奧總是說他認為一切都足夠地好。  
  
他們道別之後，馬庫斯回到底特律，而李奧留在了南達科他協助救護和重建城鎮的工作。各種事情接踵發生，但他們依然不斷地找時間寫信和視訊，並且安排各種計劃。  
  
在南達科他的網路恢復、派諾斯鎮的民眾上傳到網路上的各種照片和影片都傳開之後，耶利哥在仿生人專用的內部網路上為這件事舉辦了全國性投票。全美仿生人以三比一比例的票數壓倒性地贊成馬庫斯下台，而新任領袖的選舉將在一個星期之後舉行。事情鬧得沸沸揚揚，但都是馬庫斯早已預料到的。  
  
「馬庫斯，」李奧在投票結果出來的那一天打了視訊給他，「我看到新聞了。你...你還好嗎？」他問，「他們不該要你下台，你為他們做了那麼多。」他氣憤地說。  
「我很好，李奧，不用擔心我。」馬庫斯微笑。  
「可是...如果不是因為我的話...」李奧支支吾吾地說。  
「別想太多，李奧。美國是個民主的國家，領袖本來就會──也應該，總是來來去去，」馬庫斯依然微笑著，「所以我本來就不可能永遠當領袖。但是我要永遠愛你，所以我該做的選擇很清楚。」他說，一邊透過鏡頭凝視著李奧。  
  
李奧的臉紅了起來。「我也愛你。」他小聲地說。  
  
領袖的交接工作對仿生人來說並不困難。馬庫斯與新任領袖只消握一次手，便能傳遞所有需要傳遞的資訊。交接期間，他大部分的時間都耗在帶著新任領袖接見所有他應該見上一面的人類官員、以及接受所有他應該接受的新聞採訪上。  
  
「我想我會想念我在底特律警局的工作的。」康納在機場為馬庫斯送行的時候說。  
「噢，我敢打賭你會非常想念它。」馬庫斯意味深長地說，一邊拍了拍康納的肩膀。這是康納繼在教堂和他坦承自己是仿生人殺手後，頭一次看起來有些害怕。但──馬庫斯想到自己至今為止不得不做的所有決策和所開的會──他確實應該害怕。  
  
「那麼，再見了，各位。」馬庫斯對著他的朋友們揮了揮手，然後步履輕快地登上了前往南達科他的飛機。  
  
麥克布魯姆伍德愛死了卡爾曼費德這位新朋友──不，不是那種愛，他有老婆了。但老曼費德先生實在是酷炫：他的畫、他雙臂的刺青、他對酒的品味，還有他富含深意但又玩世不恭的談吐。尤其是在沒有工作的下午，和卡爾喝上一杯白蘭地、聽著老音樂、聊聊人生簡直就是一種享受；公司的年輕小夥子們總是只愛刺激而累人的活動，而他這幾年下來已經有些力不從心了。  
  
平常的時候馬庫斯總有辦法逮到他們偷喝酒，並會軟硬兼施地讓他們停止貪杯，吃一些像胡蘿蔔之類健康而味道恐怖的玩意兒。但此刻這煩人的塑膠小子不在，他和社區甜心到法國度蜜月去了。麥克悠閒地舉杯和卡爾對碰，然後又是一輪暢飲。  
  
「那你在密西根州的房子怎麼辦？」麥克問。  
「我捐出去了。它將永久地做為接下去每一任仿生人領袖的官邸。」  
「那真可惜。」  
「沒關係，重要的是誰陪在我們身邊。」卡爾輕鬆地回答。  
「那倒是，」麥克點了點頭，「現在他們兩個人都陪著你了。兩個人都是你的兒子兼女婿。這真他媽詭異，老實說，」麥克停頓了一下，「但是也真他媽完美。」  
「是的。」卡爾笑吟吟地說。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
李奧明確地跟馬庫斯說過，無論如何只要跟他在一起就很好。「我沒有...像是，真的旅行過，」李奧笑著說，「我很確定我會對一切都很滿意的。」  
  
既然李奧都這麼說了，馬庫斯認為自己也該對自己、李奧、以及這一段關係本身多一點信心。然而，那不代表他可以無視這趟旅程中斑斑點點的瑕疵。  
  
美好的部分非常美好。他們在南法的費拉角海灘戲水；馬庫斯對玩水本身沒有多大的興趣，但他很高興自己得以飽覽以下的事物：美麗的海景、李奧性感的肩胛骨、有趣的鄉村市集、李奧美麗而骨感的大腿曲線、造型富有創意的度假小屋、李奧像小貓一樣對著日光瞇起眼睛的可愛模樣。噢，還有當馬庫斯委婉地拒絕一個又一個Omega的戲水邀約時李奧略略吃醋的表情、被海風打亂的李奧的頭髮、一顆海水沿著李奧的腰溜進他的泳褲裡、一縷沙子從李奧纖細的腳踝處掉落。好，這實在有點變態了。馬庫斯眨眨眼睛。但這個念頭並未阻止他把以上的每一幕以超高畫質儲存成電子相簿。  
  
他們在一間米其林二星級餐廳用餐。李奧大啖了烤麵包、南瓜湯、小牛肉跟幾種羊奶起司，之後又喝了幾杯香檳，而馬庫斯從頭到尾都從高腳杯裡啜飲著藍血。但這些都不重要，重要的是李奧的正裝。這是馬庫斯第一次看到他穿西裝。李奧拒絕了馬庫斯為他訂製高級西裝的提議，用自己的薪水買了一套普通的廉價西裝：塑膠鈕扣、粗糙的合成纖維面料、會發出沙沙聲的聚酯纖維襯裡、歪曲的翻領線和肩線。換言之，一套馬庫斯看過最美又最令他心動的西裝。「你真好看。」他真心地說。李奧有些不好意思地笑了，那令他的西裝又好看了十倍。「謝謝，你看起來也很好。其實，你比我好看多了。」李奧有些含糊地說。馬庫斯堅決地否定了這個荒謬的答案。然後他們一起欣賞了美麗的夜景。在窗外，他們腳下的都市和頭頂上的天空都閃著點點繁星。  
  
  
  
然而有些事情就不那麼美好了。有一些數一數二糟糕的事情。  
  
馬庫斯認為自己此生所能遇到最不順心的事情，除了看到同伴死在自己面前，就是在大街上被人認出來。不得不承認，身在國外、愛人在旁都讓他的精神有些鬆懈，而且那是在南法的一處鄉村。他戴上了棕色的虹膜變色片和一頂帽子，但卻無意地在某處人來人往的廣場上用太大的音量喊了李奧的名字。  
  
他那曾在各大國際新聞上播出的聲線立即被他異鄉的同伴精準地認出。各種簽名、合照、訪問、和其他各種稀奇古怪的要求(例如唱歌)連番出現，最終他不得不做出最失禮的舉動：抓住李奧的手拔腿就跑。他們在各色的典雅房屋之間的巷子裡奔跑，掠過小花攀附著的鐵窗和古老的街燈，直到終於沒有人再追著他們，而李奧氣喘吁吁、搭著他的肩膀開始大笑為止。馬庫斯可是一點也笑不出來。  
  
另一件讓他深感挫敗的是，他和李奧發生了一次嚴重的爭吵。儘管後來他們都對彼此真心誠意地道了歉，馬庫斯私底下還是認為這是自己的錯：他為李奧預約了一位在法國的Omega科界的權威醫生。  
  
「你甚至連問都沒問過我！」李奧對著他大叫。  
「因為我知道你很討厭看醫生。但是...」  
「不。不、不、不。所以你還是不信任我，在這一切之後，」李奧在飯店房間裡對他憤怒地說，「所以你還是認為我沒辦法照顧我自己。」  
「我知道你可以，」馬庫斯有些驚慌失措地搖著頭，「我只是──」  
  
「在我說過這麼多次我只需要你之後，你還是認為我需要一個標記，」李奧抓著自己的右後頸，他的腺體所在處，「你為什麼不乾脆找個Alpha來強姦我算了？」  
  
就是這句話讓馬庫斯徹底暴怒。「你再說一次那句話試試看！」他怒吼。「當然。『你為什麼不乾脆找個Alpha來強姦我算了？』就這樣，你想怎樣？」李奧不甘示弱地回吼。「我想怎樣？你竟然問我想要怎樣？」馬庫斯難以置信，「我想要你安全！你怎麼可能不知道──」「你想要我安全的方法是在我們旅行的時候給我安排一個他媽的醫生？」李奧激動地質問。  
  
「那好，既然你這麼不願意，那就算了，」馬庫斯抄起門邊櫃子上的墨鏡，「既然你對自己這麼有自信，我就不在你身邊打擾你了。晚安，能保護好自己的曼費德先生。」他憤怒地甩門離去。  
  
當天稍晚他們對彼此坦誠時，他們有些好笑地發現原來彼此都在門關上的那一刻就後悔了。他們彼此都花了一些時間冷靜下來，並搞清楚了自己的衝動、固執和盲點所在。  
  
「我知道你是為了我好，」李奧無力地說，「老天啊，這蠢死了。我都快三十歲了，還在為了看醫生這種事發脾氣。」他重重地坐到床上，用手扶著額頭。  
「不，蠢的是我。你說的對，誰會在度蜜月的時候安排掛號看診？我都搞不清楚我當初在想什麼了。」馬庫斯沮喪地說。然後是一小段時間的沉默。  
  
「...所以我們和好了？」李奧小聲地問。  
「嗯。」馬庫斯點點頭，然後坐到李奧的身邊。一開始只是個代表和好的小小親吻。但是李奧摟住了他的腰。吻的時間加長了，馬庫斯輕輕地用舌頭撬開李奧的牙關。李奧發出了一聲總是能擊潰馬庫斯理智的細小呻吟。  
  
  
馬庫斯深入地吻著李奧，而李奧也熱情地回吻。馬庫斯不敢相信自己剛才竟然對著這麼美好的人大吼大叫。他把李奧摟得更緊，然後把他壓倒在床上。  
  
「天啊，」李奧低聲地說，「這...我先聲明，我感覺很好，馬庫斯。但...我必須洗個澡。」  
「我不介意那個，李奧，」馬庫斯吻著李奧的下巴，「我是仿生人。骯髒與否對我們來說沒有任何意義。」  
「但...喔，噢。噢。」當馬庫斯碰到了李奧的勃起時他小小地倒抽了一口氣，「不，馬庫斯。我不想...我是說，我現在真的超髒。」他說，抓住了馬庫斯準備更進一步的那隻手。  
  
馬庫斯停了下來。當然他必須停止，他不想當強姦犯。但那不代表他可以全然不帶失望。「好。當然。我完全尊重你的感覺。」他努力平穩下自己的聲音。他起身，理了理身上的衣服。  
  
李奧轉身去行李裡面拿衣服。正當馬庫斯開始懷疑李奧究竟是真的在乎衛生問題，或其實是因為尚未從他們的爭吵中恢復時，他聽見一個振奮人心的問句：「你...你要跟我一起來嗎？」  
  
  
馬庫斯猛然抬起頭，眨了眨眼。  
  
這本不該令他如此興奮；他看過李奧的裸體──像是，無數次──也看過李奧最放蕩的姿勢和表情。然而，這的確令他興奮無比。  
  
  
「你眼睛裡的閃光嚇到我了，馬庫斯。」李奧忍不住開始咯咯嗤笑。  
「我...」馬庫斯尷尬地語塞，心知肚明自己此刻看上去大概就像個覬覦女高中生的癡漢，「我只是...沒有想到你會邀請我。你知道，我不需要洗澡。」他試圖解釋。仿生人不流汗，同時奈米級的表面塗料讓他們只需要用沾清水的布擦拭身體就可光滑乾淨。  
  
李奧笑著聳聳肩，「嗯，那也許你能幫忙我洗。」他說，抱著衣服進了浴室，還調皮地單邊眨眼。馬庫斯重重地吐氣。  
  
馬庫斯發現，要一邊撫摸著李奧沾滿泡沫的滑溜身軀，一邊假裝自己沒有在想著和性有關的事情異常地困難。他撫摸過李奧的身體無數遍了，他告訴自己。但，他內心的另一個聲音說，沒有一次他摸起來這麼滑溜。你確實知道身上有泡沫的人類摸起來如何，馬庫斯反駁那個聲音。是的，因為他幫卡爾洗過澡。但那是卡爾，不是李奧，那個聲音說。那個聲音是對的。  
  
「差不多了，我幫你沖水吧。」他說，決定趕在自己犯下任何衝動而行的錯誤之前盡量離開可能使他犯錯的誘惑。  
  
但誘惑卻突然伸出雙臂環住他的脖子，「噢，天啊，馬庫斯，」誘惑在他的耳邊喃喃低語，「你怎麼會覺得我只是請你來幫我洗澡？」  
  
人的自制力是有限的，而仿生人也是人。馬庫斯雙手分別環住李奧的大腿，直接把他整個人抬到了自己身上。  
  
李奧驚叫了一聲。他的身上太滑了，而且這次背後沒有牆壁支撐，他只能用力地摟緊馬庫斯、幾乎是整個人貼到他身上。馬庫斯把他的雙腿架在腰側，於是他的跨間緊貼著馬庫斯的下腹。  
  
馬庫斯的身體微微向後傾，緩慢地上下抬舉雙手，輕輕地讓李奧在自己的身上滑動。他可以聽見李奧逐漸變得粗重的喘息，以及感覺到他愈發硬挺的陰莖在他的下腹磨蹭。「天啊，」李奧艱難地說，「替我稱讚那個決定給你那些腹肌線條的設計師。」  
  
「我會的。」馬庫斯滿意地說。他在不讓李奧摔下去的狀況下空出一隻手，伸向李奧的後穴，確認他的情況。他摸到一片軟滑的溽濕。「嗯──」李奧呻吟了一聲，親吻了馬庫斯的頸側。馬庫斯伸入了兩根手指，緩慢地抽插。  
  
「我不需要這個，馬庫斯，」李奧用臉頰磨蹭著馬庫斯，像是在討摸的小動物，「我要你幹我。」他直白地說。  
  
馬庫斯一向樂意滿足李奧的任何需求。他仔細地對準，然後將李奧的身體緩慢地下放。「啊──」李奧仰頭，喘著氣。馬庫斯的陰莖順暢地插入他的身體；他身上的泡泡和分泌出的淫液都起了一定的作用。「手臂放鬆。我不會讓你摔下去的。」馬庫斯體貼地說。李奧放鬆了手臂，開始依戀地撫摸馬庫斯的肩膀和胸膛。  
  
但當馬庫斯開始一下一下地撞擊著他時，他忍不住又收緊了手臂，緊緊地抓著馬庫斯的上半身。「啊、嗯、嗯...」他叫著，聲音清晰地在浴室裡迴盪。「舒服嗎？」馬庫斯問他。「嗯、嗯...」李奧用力地點頭。他不懂馬庫斯幹嘛還問這個；難道他的後穴流出的水還不夠多？痙攣地還不夠緊？啵啾啵啾的聲音還不夠大嗎？  
  
「那...你想不想更舒服？」馬庫斯低沉地問。李奧搞不清楚馬庫斯在問什麼，但他很快地就發現他沒辦法在馬庫斯的陰莖在他的身體裡搗弄時思考，「好...好...」他胡亂地點頭，無法深究自己到底同意了什麼東西。  
  
於是當那股可怕的強烈快感重擊了他的身體時，他毫無心理準備。「哈啊──！」他高聲叫了出來，本能地想掙扎，卻又被馬庫斯用力按在了身上。在他身體裡凶狠地抽插著的那根陰莖──他驚恐地發覺──同時開始震動著。  
  
「哈啊！馬、馬庫斯！」他哭叫著。  
「我上次問你，我跟按摩棒誰比較好，你沒有回答，」馬庫斯的聲音緊貼著他的耳朵，「所以我就請卡姆斯基先生幫我加裝了新功能。變速震動。」他說，然後吻上李奧的嘴唇。「唔！唔嗯──！」李奧緊閉起眼睛；他根本沒辦法好好接吻，以往他自己使用按摩棒時根本不會讓它震動這麼久、更不會同時抽插；他幾乎無法承受這個。  
  
他在馬庫斯的龜頭來到他的生殖腔口時真正意義上地哭了出來──他不是沒有在做愛時哭過，但多半都只是默默地流淚或啜泣，而此刻他是真的在哭。「哈啊啊啊──！哈、馬庫斯！」他哀求著，「不要、不要了...」  
  
「那你要答應我，以後不可以再說要被Alpha強姦之類的話了，」馬庫斯不顧李奧軟綿綿的掙扎，繼續用他非人的力氣和持久度頂弄著李奧，「好嗎？」  
  
「哈啊、我、我以為我們...嗯──和好了！」李奧哭著抗議。  
「我們和好了，但是你得答應我。」馬庫斯認真地說，一邊加快了抽插的速度。  
「哈啊──！好、好！我答應你！」李奧一邊哭著一邊答應了；他不得不答應：馬庫斯震動著的陰莖每撞擊一次他的生殖腔口，劇烈的快感就竄遍他的四肢百駭，再這樣下去他會──李奧本能地如此感覺──他會失去理智、他會解體、溶化、變成他從未想到他會變成的樣子。  
  
「很好。那麼我...」馬庫斯說，然後又停頓了下來。  
  
李奧瞪大了眼睛；他的下腹出現了一股熱流。他的生殖腔鼓動了兩下，然後開始膨脹，變得綿軟。這代表他的生殖腔入口已經準備好要打開了──換言之，他發情了。  
  
「──這個嘛，看樣子，」馬庫斯靠在他的右頸側，深深吸了一口氣，「我不得不強姦你了。」他說。  
  
然後他在李奧的生殖腔口停了下來，龜頭緊貼著闔住入口的敏感瓣膜。接著，他將陰莖的震動強度漸漸調高，直到達到極限。  
  
「哈啊──！嗯！啊──」李奧高聲哭叫，一邊用力搖頭，「我、啊、嗯啊──！」他想說話，卻一個字都吐不出來，「哈、啊──！」他叫著，隨即達到了高潮，噴出的精液沾黏在他們彼此的腹部上；同時他的生殖腔口打開了，馬庫斯開始在那裡用又小又緩慢的幅度抽插著。沒有不應期的Omega的高潮並不因為射精而停止，相反地，只會因為生殖腔的開啟而更加劇烈。  
  
「哈啊──！不、不要──！求求你──」李奧緊抓著馬庫斯，討饒似地用臉頰磨蹭他。「不要什麼？」馬庫斯問，「不要懷孕嗎？」  
  
「哈啊！你、我、不能...」李奧喘著，無法吐出完整的字句，但馬庫斯知道他的意思：自己沒辦法讓他懷孕。  
  
「我真痛恨自己不是人類，」馬庫斯低沉地說，緊貼著李奧的頸側，「我想要標記你、想要讓你懷孕。我想在你懷孕、大腹便便時，跟你來場緩慢的性愛。」  
  
李奧停止了搖頭，「馬、庫斯、嗯啊──」他已經快要無法控制自己的身體，但他堅持著，用雙手捧著馬庫斯的臉頰，讓他與他四目相對，「快...咬我...」他說，一邊別過頭，展示出自己的右頸側。在那層薄薄的皮膚下面，有Omega的腺體。這裡一旦被Alpha注入了信息素，從此之後這個Omega的生殖腔便不再為其他任何人打開，他的發情期也只有這個Alpha能夠緩解。  
  
馬庫斯愣了一下，隨即感覺到自己的眼眶濕濕的。他眨了眨眼。這麼做沒有意義，李奧自己應該也知道才對。他只是和自己一樣，馬庫斯了解到，他和他一樣，很想要很想要，盡可能地和其他的伴侶一樣，徹底結合在一起。  
  
李奧在皮膚被咬破時發出了不同於快感的、吃痛的呼聲。聽到這聲音，有一瞬間馬庫斯不確定自己做得是對是錯。但在他的嘴唇離開那片皮膚的下一秒鐘，李奧就哭著主動與他唇齒相交。「唔嗯──！」李奧一邊和馬庫斯接吻一邊再次抵達了高潮，同時感覺著自己體內的結，還有充盈著他生殖腔內部的人工精液──馬庫斯的精液正把他填得滿滿的。  
  
結尚未消退之前，他們一直維持著這個姿勢。李奧懶懶地掛在馬庫斯的身上。  
  
可是接著他的手機響了起來。「喔，該死。是誰啊？」李奧喃喃地抱怨。馬庫斯就這樣讓他掛在自己身上，走過去拿手機，「是卡爾。快點接吧。」他把電話地給李奧。  
  
「哈囉？爸？」  
「李奧。你的聲音聽起來怪怪的，」卡爾問，「你感冒了？」  
「沒、沒有，」李奧連忙否認。不，爸，我的聲音聽起來怪怪的是因為我剛剛被馬庫斯幹得爽到大哭...他當然不可能這麼回答，「只是有點過敏。怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼，只是想問問你們過得如何。馬庫斯在你旁邊嗎？你們在做什麼？」卡爾又問。  
  
  
是的，他在我旁邊。事實上，他在我的身體裡面。做什麼？他正在用他的陰莖堵住我的生殖腔口，好讓裡面的精液不會流出來。  
  
「...沒做什麼，爸。」他無力地說。  
「是嗎？我希望你們一切都好。」  
  
「我們很好，卡爾。」馬庫斯對著通話孔說。李奧難以置信地瞪著他。  
  
電話那一頭停頓了兩秒鐘。「噢，」卡爾笑呵呵地說，「好、好。我明白了，」他說；李奧一點也不願意去想他明白了什麼，「那就先這樣吧。晚安，兒子們。」  
  
「晚安，卡爾。」馬庫斯溫柔地說，一邊用眼神示意李奧。「晚安，爸。」李奧紅著臉、乾巴巴地說。  
  
「好了，我再幫你洗一洗，好好沖水，」結終於消退了，馬庫斯把李奧輕輕地放進浴缸，「你今天累了，應該早點睡。」  
  
「是啊。明天還得去看醫生呢。」李奧轉開淋浴開關。  
  
馬庫斯訝異地看著他。「我是說，你都預約了，」李奧聳聳肩，「那我想，去看看也沒什麼不好。」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
「李奧？」馬庫斯在他們終於做完所有的檢查、正在等候醫生時忍不住開口。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我很抱歉做了這次預約...我是說，你不應該在我們蜜月的最後一週在這種地方，被抽那麼多管血，做那麼多掃描。」馬庫斯歉疚地說。  
  
「你已經道過歉了，」李奧微笑，「而且如果這個醫生真的能治好我，那我想這也很值得。」他說。馬庫斯握住他放在膝蓋上的手。  
  
正當他們在交換一個小小的親吻的時候，護理師打開了診間的門。「醫生已經準備好要見你們了。」她說，俏皮地眨了眨眼，顯然是看見了他們親密的舉止。李奧的臉紅了起來；馬庫斯還抓著他的手不放。他們一同進入診間。  
  
有著法國口音的醫生立即請他們就坐。「首先，我得開門見山地問，」他推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，「曼費德先生，你是否曾注意你的腺體上面有一個明顯的咬痕？它很新，顯然是昨天或前天才有的。」  
  
「噢，呃，」李奧試圖用冰冷的手背冷卻他熱辣辣的脖子，「是，我知道。」他說，一想到自己昨晚是如何在情慾的迷亂之中央求馬庫斯咬自己，他就無法去注視醫生的眼睛。  
  
「好的，」醫生不知怎麼地一臉狐疑，「你知道是誰咬的嗎？」  
「呃。是、是的。」李奧怯怯地回答。  
  
  
醫生皺著眉頭，「我很抱歉...」他抓了抓頭，「能不能再說一次，你的主訴到底是...？」  
  
李奧和馬庫斯交換了一個困惑的眼神。「他的發情期因為吸食紅冰而不穩定，」馬庫斯說，「我們被告知他只有被標記了以後才能擁有正常的發情期...」  
  
「對、對，我知道。」醫生打斷他，一邊不斷地翻閱著手中的病例和各種資料。  
「有什麼問題嗎？」馬庫斯擔心地問。  
  
「有，」醫生清了清喉嚨，然後又聳了聳肩，「所以，你們的問題到底是什麼？」他一個字一個字地慢慢說，似乎是覺得他們聽不太懂他的英語。  
  
馬庫斯愣了一下，「我們的問題是，有沒有什麼辦法讓他在不被標記的情況下...」他開始解釋，但醫生卻打斷他。「那問題已經解決啦。」他說。  
  
馬庫斯和李奧對看了一眼。「什麼？」李奧困惑地問。  
  
  
「你已經被標記啦，」醫生一臉疑惑地看著手中的報告，「你自己不知道嗎？」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
「這太離譜了，」馬庫斯在結束了和卡爾的通話之後一臉難以置信地說，「有誰會...有誰會送朋友一個東西，然後不告知他它的所有功能？」  
  
「也許他設計了太多功能，所以他自己也不記得到底有哪些功能了。」李奧猜測地說。  
  
「我早在你說衣櫥那件事的時候就該察覺到了，」馬庫斯在房間裡走來走去，「我在你離開之後就沒有在衣櫥裡待機過了，都過了那麼久了，我的身上根本不應該會有木頭味。」  
  
「我那天晚上倒是有聞到我自己身上的木頭味，但我以為那只是因為我們貼在一起太長時間了，」李奧漫不經心地回想著，「那你之後都是在哪裡待機的啊？」  
  
「我...」馬庫斯停頓了一下，「我後來都躺在你的床上待機。」他小聲地說。  
「什麼？」李奧忍不住爆笑出聲。  
「上面有你的味道，」馬庫斯有些害羞地解釋，「我只是...真的很想你。」  
「很高興知道那一點。」李奧點了點頭。  
  
「我標記了你。」馬庫斯重新在床上坐下來。  
「為什麼你的語氣聽起來這像是一件壞事？」李奧看著他，「我...我本來就是你的伴侶，」他有些害羞地笑著，「如果你知道你能標記我...這遲早會發生，不是嗎？」  
「可是不應該...這本來應該是在充分的商量和謹慎的考慮之後才做的決定。而且再怎麼樣都不應該是在飯店的廁所！」馬庫斯用雙手摀住臉。  
  
「你太緊張了，馬庫斯。和某人發生關係原本還應該經過對方的同意呢。」李奧調侃著。馬庫斯重重地嘆氣，「我們沒有一件事情是照著計劃來的。」他沮喪地說。  
  
「放下你和你愚蠢無用的計畫，小塑膠人，」李奧從馬庫斯的背後抱住他，「我們每次都在計畫之外，但結果總是很好。」他說，親了親馬庫斯的後頸。馬庫斯轉過頭回吻他，「好吧。至少我還是有預約到吳爾芙紀念館的門票。這總應該照著計劃了。」  
  
李奧笑了出來，「那太好了。」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
吳爾芙紀念館的門票一票難求，馬庫斯費了一番功夫好不容易才訂到(他不得不昧著良心使用了一些他在工作上建立的人脈)，但票只剩下他們即將搭機返美前的時間，所以他們必須帶著行李過去紀念館，才有充分的時間可以參觀所有展品。  
  
吳爾芙是二十世紀Omega主義的先鋒。她的名言「Omega必須有他自己的一點收入及獨立的房間」激勵了無數生活在Alpha箝制下的Omega。同時，她也是李奧的母親最喜愛的作家。  
  
「我簡直就是看著她的書長大的。有時候我在想，這也許就是為什麼她雖然愛著爸、又生下了我，卻不願意和他結婚或被他標記。我猜這也是為什麼她總是對我那麼不耐煩，因為我箝制了她。」李奧在紀念館的休息區喝著奶昔的時候說。  
「可是這對你來說不公平...」  
「我知道。但是後來我自己也分化成Omega，我就開始越來越明白她為什麼會這樣。知道自己必須完全依附某人，感覺的確很可怕。」  
  
馬庫斯感覺到自己的脈搏調整器漏掉了一拍，「所以我果然還是不應該標記你的，我很抱──」他急匆匆地說，但李奧打斷他。  
  
「天啊，我不是那個意思！我只是說說而已，」李奧摸了摸馬庫斯的背安撫他，「我當然知道你不會想限制我，你不是讓我自己一個人在南達科他待了那麼久嗎？」他一邊笑一邊看著有些呆愣的馬庫斯，「重點不是標記或不標記，重點是...你的確希望我能做我想做的事情，在想離開的時候離開。而且...我知道當我想和你在一起的時候，你會來找我。」他說，低下頭看著手中的奶昔。  
  
「所以...這是一種保護。我是說，標記。」馬庫斯眨了眨眼睛。  
「對。對，」李奧點點頭，伸手摸了摸脖子上的咬痕，「現在我不管在哪裡都可以聞到你的木頭味。這讓我覺得很安全。」他說。  
  
馬庫斯望了望四周，確定沒人在看他們，然後悄悄用單手摟緊了李奧，「等我們回到派諾斯，」他貼著李奧發紅的耳朵說，「我就讓你全身都沾滿這種味道。」  
  
李奧別過頭，也望了望四周；還是沒有人在看他們。「好。」他小聲地回應，然後快速地吻了一下馬庫斯，「那我們該趕快去搭飛機了。」  
  
馬庫斯點了點頭，一手抓著行李箱，一手牽著李奧的手。  
  
  
  
一切都非常非常完美。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 感謝以下參與的旅人：  
李奧的親媽guava7730  
owl1356  
bread1092  
邪惡的豹gemini3217  
很積極想上車的berry4595  
muffin217  
lychee49  
mink2608  
giant2684  
worm2212  
jujube6871  
從神秘地方找來的lion3765  
要開車時才傾巢而出的旅人之一pea4875  
要開車時才傾巢而出的旅人之二orange5796  
趕上了領ID卻一骰也未能擲的旅人之一star7809  
趕上了領ID卻一骰也未能擲的旅人之二steak9508  
最後一個迎頭趕上的python9733


End file.
